


He was tired

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Bullying contains slurs:, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fat Shaming, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Homophobic Language, Irondad, Kidnapping, Mayor Character Death due old age, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Rescue, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, different Birth of Iron Man, the character death can be avoided if you only read until chapter 21, very late mention of Ned Leeds/MJ/Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Tony was in his fourties and tired.One day Peter Benjamin Parker visits his office, and his life takes a turn.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Mary Parker & Richard Parker & Tony Stark, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Past Relationships - Relationship, Richard Parker & Tony Stark, Richard Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Let's meet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is grown like a fungus-  
> it started with a one-shot and turned into 21 chapters (including the epilogue)
> 
> The epilogue will be 2 chapters so 21.1 and 21.2.
> 
> BIG THANKS to eachpeach, she did a lot of betaing for me.  
> Also thank you TSB-Parties, those helped to finish.
> 
> Title: He was tired
> 
> Card Number: 3113
> 
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): K3, GRRR: A tired silver-fox Tony, sitting

He was tired. Yesterday had been packed with business meetings, R&D catch-ups, more meetings, some consultation for an MIT research team and somehow Pepper had managed to fill in a short press release statement for the newest version of the Starkholograpic TV.

All that could have been fine, if only he found some rest in the night. But who was Tony kidding. He hadn’t had a peaceful slumber for years now. Hoping to get sleep at all after stressful days was just a pipe dream. Tony got up from his office chair. He walked towards the window, overlooking miles and miles of New York. The streets were less crowded than in his younger years. The sky was filled with hoverboards and air skates though. Most if not all of them originating from his repulsor technology.

A couple of years ago, he had to decide which direction the company was about to take. Following his father’s footsteps into manufacturing weapons, under the pretense of bringing protection, was one way. He had debated with himself for a long time. Rhodey had been all for it, seeing as he was a young aspiring  2nd Lt. at that time. Stane did so as well. Back then Tony hadn’t had much guidance. So he had indeed followed Howard Stark’s example. Providing weapons, pretending not to know what they did to other human beings, drinking and whoring around to forget it.

When Pepper had stuck with him, when Rhodey had passed him information about underdealings, risking being put to court for treason, Tony had started to take a step back. He had taken time off, had vanished off the grid for nearly three months just to clear his head and set himself straight.

In that time, he had found proof of black market dealings. He’d collected all sorts of evidence against Stane. Tony lost and somehow found himself in those months. He wouldn’t end up like his father. He would stop using drugs and drinking too much alcohol to be anything but intoxicated and numb. 

Detox had been the worst part, but also the most rewarding part. He had met a young woman, Mary Fitzpatrick, and her boyfriend Richard Parker **.** The three had hit it off right away, becoming rather close. In the end, Tony had to claim back his life. He left them with a note:

_ If you ever need me, you know who I am _

-

Years later, he had successfully steered Stark Industry towards everyday life appliances and green energy. His family of bots and AI’s had grown. JARVIS was the best kind of big brother to FRIDAY and even VISION, who shared most of JARVIS’ code, prospered and helped Tony correct the wrongs his weapons had done.

Rhodey had retired from the military, gone into politics instead. His position in the Pentagon had helped Tony a couple of times over the years.

Pepper and Happy finally married and gotten the little family they had dreamed of. That was one of the reasons Tony stayed in his office instead of tinkering in his shop. He wanted his friends to be happy, to have as much time as possible with their family. But it left him overworked, stressed out and craving alcohol like he hadn’t for so many years now.

“Being nearly 45 and yet not settled down… I did everything different except that, Dad, didn’t I?” 

His voice was barely above a whisper. He was just so tired of everything. He pressed his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes. A small sob escaped him.

JARVIS had tinted the windows so no one could see in from outside. The AI felt for his creator and it hurt him to see his SIR so lonely. His siblings were all of the same state of mind. But none of them knew what to do to help him, as whenever any of them suggested something SIR just retreated, burying himself deeper in work.

Every one of them was connected through the NET, as they took to calling it. They agreed that SIR would benefit from being part of that NET but they hadn’t figured out a way to connect the human brain with theirs yet. So they watched over their creator as best as they could, assisting him in his tasks.

After a bit, Tony sighed and went back to his work desk. Settling for another dull and stressful day at the office for an old and dull man. He was going through financial reports- all looking splendid- when Natalie Rushman, his secretary pinged him.

` **You have a visitor. He says his name is Peter Benjamin Parker and wants to know if you would like to meet him** `


	2. Dear Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past is closer than the future.  
> Tony meets Peter, and despite the rather awkward conversation, the seed for a happy life has been planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should do some Chapter Warnings:- Peter feels, Tony feels, awkward convo, sad Peter, mention and discussion of dead parents and dead Aunt May, some hints for Mary/Tony/Richard.
> 
> This Chapter is for my TSB  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S4, Irondad

There were many truths in Tony’s life. One fact he thought to be true about himself was that he would never be a father, let alone a good one.

In front of him sat a boy around 15 years old. He had soft brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy still had some baby fat around the cheeks, but otherwise had hit puberty. Tony watched from across his desk the fidgeting of the boy- of Peter Parker. Mary Fitzpatrick’s son was sitting in front of him. 

“How can I help you, Mr Parker?” asked Tony, press smile firmly in place. He had let Natalie know that he was going to take that visitor solely because JARVIS had provided him with a live-feed. Peter had his mother’s wide eyes and pouty lips, that was sure. Tony was sure that he couldn’t be the father, even though for a little moment he panicked. Which had played a role in letting Peter in.

“Uhm, so… Uhm… I’m Peter, nice to meet you, Doctor Stark!” Peter stammered his reply. He was still unsure as to what he had gotten himself into or how it happened, but May had given him a letter and told him to go here if anything ever happened to her. When he thought about Aunt May, his breathing got erratic and his eyes filled with tears. 

The adult was out of his depth. How do you comfort a stranger? 

Tony sighed in relief when Peter pulled himself together and continued: “My, uhm, my aunt once said to me, that I was to come here and give you this,” he pulled out a white envelope, placing it carefully on the desk. “I, I think it’s from my Mom.”

All the relief Tony had felt left him again. ‘ _A letter? From Mary? That couldn’t be good news._ ’   
  


Before he touched it, he steepled his fingers, rested his chin on them and watched the boy.

Peter took this as a sign that further explanation was needed. So to still his anxiety he dove into rambling. “My mom, that’s Mary Parker, I think you may have known her with her maiden name Fitzpatrick? My dad, Richard Parker, and she married shortly before I was born. So uh, I think you probably didn’t know my dad, though?“

Tony hummed tiredly after a few moments, and asked: “How is she? Haven’t heard from her in about 14 years.”

The words had an unexpected effect on the boy. Peter clammed up. His eyes shifted right and left until he lowered his gaze to his lap. His whole body looked like he had curled in on himself. Quietly, softly, he answered, “That… they’ve been… dead for 12 years, Doctor Stark.”

Tony’s heart stopped at that. Sweet and considerate Mary and beautiful and supportive Richard were dead? How had he not known? Why had Peter showed up only now? Why the hell wasn’t he asking the boy these questions, or at least trying to comfort him.

“Uhm… Listen, Mr Parker, I… it’s a long while but… my condolences.”

That earned him a crooked smile. “Thank you, Doctor Stark.”

“Tony’s just fine, Mr Par-”

“Oh, Peter’s fine, Doctor Stark.”

Tony arched an eyebrow at that and Peter ducked his head in embarrassment.

With a slight smile, Tony continued. “But I don’t see how I can help. Especially since you seem to have been taken care of.”

“Uhm… I think you should read this.” With that, Peter leaned forward, awkwardly pushing the letter closer to Tony.

Tony did exactly that. He took the letter and started to read.

> _ Dear Anthony, _
> 
> _ I know it has been a while now. Only god knows how long by the time you read this.  _
> 
> _ I hope time and life have been kind to you, you deserve it. _
> 
> _ I and Richard got married half a year after you left. And we had Peter two months later. We never got into contact, because we were aware that you had to handle your life first before we could ask anything from you.  _
> 
> _ Please believe me when I tell you that we wanted to reach out. _
> 
> _ To be frank with you, Anthony, there hasn’t been a day Richard or I weren’t considering it.  _
> 
> _ But it was too risky to do. Not only were you the main focus point of terrible people, but we also had our own enemies to fight. _
> 
> _ I wish the reason behind this letter could be something happier than what it is.  _
> 
> _ If you ever read this letter, and let’s hope it never happens, Richard and I are dead.  _
> 
> _ How and when shouldn’t be of any concern, and I prefer not to think about the possibilities. But there is something, someone, I need to think about. My little angel Pete. He deserves the world. He’s really smart for his age, and so curious.  _
> 
> _ Before you ask, we haven’t tested Richard but filled him in as the father. There is no legal obligation towards you. We wouldn’t do that to you, Tony.  _
> 
> _ When you left you wrote: If we needed anything, we knew who you were. Well, I hope you meant your offer. _
> 
> _ What we need of you, what I am writing to beg you for, is that you find him a safe and caring home if you can’t or won’t take care of him. You have power in our world, financial and political sway.  _
> 
> _ One day Pete will need your help, be it with a new identity, or just to tell him about who his parents were. _
> 
> _ That being said, I really hope that you never read this and we meet again. _
> 
> _ Love _
> 
> _ Mary & Richard Parker _

  
  
  
  


They sat in silence. Tony read and reread and re-reread the letter. His chest squeezed tight, his throat felt too dry. The engineer stared at the paper until the letters swam out of focus in front of him. They really were dead. They had cared for him enough to not endanger him. Mary and Richard… He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose.

They had left behind a kid. They had left Peter, and he was sitting here in Tony’s office fumbling nervously.

“Uhm… I… Just thought it better that you get the letter, Doctor Stark. I won’t bother you again. I can go now, Doctor Stark. Just… yeah.” He started to stand, scraping the chair against the polished floor.

The noise pulled Tony out of his shocked state and he reacted instinctively.

He sprang from his seat, chair clattering on the floor, hands slammed on the desk, and called out a panicky, “NOOO!”

Peter froze. Wide brown eyes looked at him questioningly. Ashamed of himself, Tony tried to get his emotions back under control. He coughed a bit and continued in a calmer, quieter voice. “I meant, you don’t have to go, Peter. Peter was fine right? Uhm...God, this is awkward and I’m so bad at this but… erm... do you… I don’t know. You said they’ve been… for years. Where have you been living?”

“I lived with Aunt May, she’s my dad’s sister-in-law. Well… she was.”

“Did she…” Tony couldn't say it and didn’t have to. The sadness shimmering beneath the curious eyes was answer enough. “Oh… I’m sorry, Peter.”

“It’s… uhm… thank you.”

They stood there for a while. Both looking around awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze.

It got even more awkward when both started to speak at the same time: “Listen, Peter-”

“Well I should-”

“You first-!”

Tony couldn’t help himself. The situation was so awkward that he found it hilarious. Tony chuckled a bit. “Let me go first, Peter.”

“Yeah, sure, Doctor Stark.” Even Peter had a small smile on his lips.

“OK…. I don’t know much about any of  _ this  _ - _ ” he gestured vaguely towards the letter, then himself and Peter “ _ \- But I can offer you a roof over your head and a good education. A very good health care plan and the best and most advanced technology. I’m not the type to have much time though. But I guess a teenager doesn’t want that always? So uhm if you want, I can tell Natalie to arrange everything.”

Peter blinked a couple of times. He tilted his head, regarding Tony with open curiosity and wonderment. “Just… just so that I got it, Sir…. Are you offering to take me in?”

“Well, I guess… Yeah, I am, Peter.”

“Oh... “

They stilled again, this time not even twitching their hands or shifting their eyes. They stood still, regarding each other, processing what was happening.

“I… think I’d like that, Sir. Thank you.”

Tony called for Natalie after that, telling her to let Peter upstairs in the penthouse and get him settled in.

When he was left alone, he straightened the chairs and sat heavily in his.

Tony was still very tired. But…Somehow he felt different. He took a glance at his desk.

A letter laying there. A letter from Mary and her late husband, Richard.

Tony wasn’t prepared to be a dad. But it looked like that’s what he was now. Because he sure as hell wouldn't leave that kid to fend for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows how much he loves tech. Tony tries to be a responsible adult.
> 
> Peter is his adorable awkward caring self, Tony has trouble to accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no fill for once ;-)

Later that day, Tony came home to find Peter sitting nervously on his couch. 

The moment Tony announced himself, Peter sprang up, turned and started to ramble. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t sure where I was supposed to wait and if you wanted to have dinner- which is in the kitchen- we need to stock by the way. Jarvis-that's the cool AI you have, right? He’s so awesome! I already finished my homework. Uh, right you don’t know my school yet. It’s-”

“Midtown High School, Peter, I know.”

“How?!”

Tony could barely suppress a smile. “JARVIS, all capital letters, by the way, gave me a rundown on my way up.”

Peter blinked a bit more, then he fully grinned. “That is AWESOME!” 

The teenager started to find himself in geek mode. “How did you make him? No, wait- that’s probably confidential. Which systems is he running on? Do you have more? What’re their names? What do they do? How much processing power does he need? Is he powered by an Arc Reactor? Where do you store the mainframe- or that’s most likely a secret as well. I would totally keep that a secret I mean-”

“Peter.”

The boy flushed a deep red. He let his gaze fall to the floor and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah sorry, Doctor Stark. I tend to do that-“ He gestured vaguely around himself ”-whenever I get too excited.”

Tony needed a moment. Peter reminded him of his younger self so much that he felt a panic attack creeping in. The what if’s and it could be’s began to echoing loudly in his mind.

“Ah, uhm no. I didn’t call you out on that. Just take a breath?” suggested Tony. He closed the gap between them, now fidgeting himself, but sporting an easy smile. “Listen, for both of us this is an… interesting and new situation. Let’s grab that dinner you mentioned and uhm.. I guess talk with each other?”

Tony was surprised by himself. Usually, he couldn’t deal with situations like this except with jokes and witty insults. But somehow it felt easier with this teen. Maybe it was because Peter was still a kid, maybe because he wasn’t afraid to ask questions - and not even dumb ones - or maybe it was because Tony had already had his full-on panic attack earlier in his office.

Both brunets walked towards the kitchen, where the island was already decked out with plates and food in heat preserving bowls. 

“I wasn’t even aware I had those!” exclaimed Tony in wonderment. He was both excited and nervous about the boy’s cooking. At least it looked homemade. ‘Been so long since I had my last homemade dinner,’ mused Tony to himself. ‘Hopefully, it’s not poisonous.”

Peter sat down next to him. The slightly smaller male dished them both a healthy portion. It was so strange and new and awkward and just… nice, somehow, that Tony’s nerves evaporated. He took a tentative bite of the mashed potatoes.

“Oh my god…. This is… wow… How did you?” Tony didn’t stop eating long enough to really asks his question. The potatoes alone were to die for. Tony had eaten in plenty of restaurants around the world, had hired chefs just because he could. But never had he eaten such good vegetables, particularly not ones he would usually refuse to even glance at.

Peter blushed deeply. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, hating himself for not being able to accept a compliment. On the other hand, it was  _ Doctor Tony Stark _ , the man who had changed the world overnight because he had set his mind to it. The Tony Stark who could and had on several occasions had torn people into pieces with his wit and sharp tongue alone. Tony Stark, who somehow had known Peter’s mother well enough for Peter to stay with him now.

The teenager wasn’t sure about this situation yet, but if his mom had wanted him to come here, if his aunt had sent him here, he would see how everything played out. So far he had been kept busy with declining all the offers to shop and set his room. He wasn’t sure he wanted to spent any of Doctor Stark’s money.

Peter had been nervous when he asked JARVIS - an actual AI, which, welcome to the tech master’s home, dude - about any dinner plans Doctor Stark might have. To find that the billionaire had none and most likely would forget to eat anyway was something Peter couldn’t let stand. Therefore he started on his quest for supplies and made the most homey meal he could think of, steak with peas and mashed potatoes.

He had hoped that the older man would like the meal, though he had been warned by JARVIS not to expect much. Peter was therefore very surprised when Tony ate with a vigor he hadn’t seen in anyone but his best friend Ned. The praise left him giddy, vibrating with the satisfaction of a task well done. Despite their awkward conversation beforehand, they soon discovered a mutual interest in pop culture and were in the middle of comparing the original Star Wars movies to the prequels when JARVIS interrupted.

“Sir? Misses Potts-Hogan is on the line. Shall I redirect it to your workshop?”

Tony jumped in his seat, caught unaware by his AI for the first time in a long while. “Uhm… Yeah, she’s probably calling to ensure I’ve finished some SI stuff or to remind me of a press conference…”

He rose from his seat and was already halfway gone when he remembered Peter. Jogging back into the Kitchen, Tony found the teen cleaning their mess. It was an unusual, bordering on bizarre view.

“Hey, uhm, Peter,” Tony called out.

Peter turned towards him, hand covered in bubbles and a sponge in hand. “Yeah, Doctor Stark?”

Tony stilled for a moment. ‘ _Bizzare. The kid is totally not normal…._ ’ After a short pause, Tony continued, “You have school tomorrow, at least I think you have. Don’t wait up for me. The call could be endless. That said, I, well… we probably won’t see each other in the morning so… sleep well, and let JARVIS know if you need anything. He’s amazing like that.”

A slight frown crossed the boy’s face, and he wondered if the man ever slept. “Sure thing, Doctor Stark. Good night and I’ll see you tomorrow!”

  
“Yeah night, kiddo.” With that, Tony slipped away and  _ walked  _ \- no matter what JARVIS said he didn’t flee - to his workshop. He settled onto his worn-out couch and finally picked up the call.


	4. "Pepper, he could be mine!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper calls. She isn't happy at first. When Tony tells her who the boy is, she understands a bit better and offers support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not a fill, unless you count this whole fic as "no powers Au"
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing.
> 
> Mention of past Pepperony, current Pepper/Happy.

Tony didn’t get further than a, “Hi, Peps-” before the woman in questions started to yell at him, and it took a good five minutes before Tony could actually ask her why she was calling him an idiot this time. “Pep’s, Pepper, light of Happy’s life, I’m sure you’re right, but… just so we are on the same page, why am I a total dumbass this time around?”

The woman on the other side of the video screen massaged her forehead and temples before a deep bone-tired sigh escaped her. In a much calmer voice, she started again. “Listen Tony, I know you are trying. You have been constantly and restlessly working. I do appreciate that, I really do. But… why have you taking in a kid?”

All the excuses Tony had for why he skipped a board meeting failed him at that moment. She wasn’t mad about that, she was mad about Peter? Nothing made sense right now. “Why shouldn’t I? Also… who- Natalie… dang I should fire her.”

“No, you will not fire one of the few people in the universe who can handle you!”

Grumbling, Tony agreed with her. 

“Good,” a small smile played across the redhead’s face as she proceeded. “Now we’ve cleared that up, tell me why you spontaneously decided to take a kid in. “

“I… I just…”

A soft groan escaped the woman’s lips. “Don’t tell me you didn’t think but just said ‘Hey you can stay, kiddo!’ Please, Tony…”

“Not in those exact words, I didn’t, Pep. But I couldn’t leave him to fend for himself. He has nowhere to go.”

“Oh please, Tony. Plenty of people try the sob story. Don’t tell me he came and said ‘oh, I’m so hungry Mister Stark! I have been living in the streets, Mister Stark! No one around to care for me, Mister Stark-’”

He couldn’t listen to that anymore, so he interrupted her: “Yikes! Pepper, give me some credit. And, by the way, he called me Doctor Stark, which is-”

“I can’t believe you! As if that makes it any better! Do you even know where he’s from? Do you know his name at all? How old is that boy?! Has he already claimed to be your long lost son or wha-”

“VIRGINIA!”

Silence followed him using her actual name. Tony had lost it at all those accusations without being given an opportunity to explain. He knew why Pepper was in near-hysterics over this. He really did. But he was still too tired, hadn’t slept yet, and just wanted a chance to explain himself.

“Fine… I’ll shut up and let you talk,” replied Pepper after a few breaths.

“Thank you!” Tony announced the thank you in that way people did when they were done. Tony needed a moment to collect himself before he told her frankly, “He’s Peter Benjamin Parker. Richard and Mary’s son.”

Tony saw the widening eyes, heard the slight hitch in Pepper’s breathing and knew he was getting his point across. But some vindictive part of him wanted to make it painful for her. So he said, “Yeah, Mary Fitzpatrick’s son. He’s 15 and a bit. He was born eight months after I left them.  **Eight,** Pepper. Not twelve months, not two years.  **Eight. Months.** He very well could be… But he doesn’t need that. He recently lost the aunt he’d been living with since Richard and Mary’s passing.”

He felt even more exhausted after sharing that. Was it possible to feel more tired than exhausted? If so, Tony felt exactly that way.

“They.. They’re…”

“Yeah, Pep… Looks like it was 12 years ago. And I didn’t have a clue… God…” He felt his lips tremble and his throat constrict. He wanted to cry and scream and hurt something or someone. Anything to stop the ache in his chest he felt when he thought about them.

“I’m so sorry, Tony. I’ll talk to Happy. We’ll come home on the next flight, and-”

  
“No, Pepper. It’s ok. I don’t… I think Peter needs to adjust first before I throw all these new people at him. He… he doesn’t know. And I want to keep it that way. He just thinks I was friends with his parents, I’m taking him in because he has no more relatives around. He’s better off that way.”

“Tony...” she spoke his name so softly, tenderly, like a mother to her child. 

It reminded Tony that, despite them separating, he still loved her dearly. “If that’s all, Misses Potts-Hogan.”

With hesitancy, she shot him a soft smile before playing along, “That will be all, Mister Stark. Good night.”

“Good night, Pep. Say hi to Happy from me, and cuddle little Morgan.”

After that, he cut the call. A moment passed before he rose again. Sure, Tony was tired. Sure, Tony should get rest. But the insomnia was kicking hard and thus he started to work on another project.

Sometime around 2 am his eyelids slid closed and with a gentle whirring DUM-E covered his creator with a blanket. JARVIS saved all projects, while FRIDAY set all alarms.


	5. Moving into the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first interaction with FRIDAY, some rude movers, and a nice man sum up Peter's day. 
> 
> Also, Tony really needs to stop with the insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a fill again! 
> 
> Yay me. Lol.
> 
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square filled: S1, GRRR Stark Tower

For Peter, his day couldn’t have started any weirder than it did. First, he woke to an AI calling his name. He needed a long moment to comprehend that he hadn’t dreamt the day before. It wasn’t even the same AI as yesterday. No, this AI's name was FRIDAY, and she was apparently Irish while JARVIS was English. Probably one of the weird, eccentric billionaire things he’ll have to get used to but will never understand. 

Then, after somehow finding a bunch of designer underwear and other clothes, he took the least expensive-looking ones and got dressed, before heading to the kitchen. He hoped to swing by his old flat to get his stuff. A thought shot through his mind.

“Hey, erm, Mister JARVIS or Miss FRIDAY?”

“Yes, young bossman?” replied the younger AI chirpily. 

“Well, first, Peter is alright, ‘kay?” The brunet felt awkward talking to what seemed like thin air. But the more he did it, the more it sank in, that he was somewhere others would only ever be able to dream of. 

“Sure thing, Peter-boss.”

With a soft groan, Peter dug through the breakfast options. “We’re gonna get there! I swear. Anyway, can you tell me how I’m supposed to get to school? I mean I can walk. No problem. I just… I need to pick a lot of things from my room- I mean my old apartment… Including school stuff and such. I won’t make it there and back in time for school and yeah...”

“Oh don’t worry, Peter-boss. I’ll go ask Bossman!”

“Erm, thanks? I guess.” Finally, he found some cornflakes and milk. A few spoonfuls later FRIDAY’s chirpy voice rang through the otherwise empty kitchen: “So, Peter-boss, Bossman said that he will drive you to your old apartment and to school. Then he will call for movers to get your things packed and brought here. Bossman will be here in 10 minutes.”

Choking on his meal, Peter tried to process that Doctor Stark was going to drive him to his old home. In Queens. Seeing his old neighborhood. Peter felt himself flush scarlet. He couldn’t let his idol see his old home. He’d probably think Peter was only here for the money. That would be awful!

So, in his panicky mind, Peter did the first thing he could think of: “Don’t bother him with that! I uh… I can take the subway? I mean, the movers would be nice. Just to pick stuff up after school. I can do the packing and stuff myself! Please tell Doctor Stark thank you but I will take the subway now. Like now!”

With that, Peter hurried out of the kitchen. He was aware that the elevators, like probably everything else in this Tower, were AI monitored and controlled so he took the stairs, running as if his life depended on it. At least it felt like that to Peter.

~~~

FRIDAY was confused by the human’s action. Her algorithms hadn’t predicted that. Just like with the BOSS in the beginning. Seeing as her BOSS has taken the fledgling in, it was now her duty to look after Peter. Like her big brother JARVIS looked after her. So, determined as she could be, she pinged JARVIS about the situation and hacked into the NY-Subway system. She would make sure that Peter had the fastest and safest ride to his former home and school possible.

~~~

Peter was relieved that his subway card pinged green when he took the line to Queens. The teenager was lost in thought, and didn’t realize that his train wasn’t supposed to depart for another 2 minutes, and nor did he detect the accelerated speed. When he arrived in Queens only a few minutes later, he shrugged it off. Peter tended to lose track of time so maybe he was just at the station earlier than he thought.

The teen didn’t have enough time to think about it further, so he let it slide and ran towards his old street. As fast as he could, he got to his former floor and former door. He opened it with a heavy heart and took an uncertain step in. Peter wanted to linger. To take everything in. The chaotic yet clean living room and kitchen. Their last dishes still standing in the drying rack. The chairs left like the day May went to work for the last time. 

Peter was snapped out of his trance by a ringing sound. Somehow, his alarm for oversleeping had gone off. 

“Weird. I’m sure I deleted it yesterday… C’mon, Parker! Get a grip. School first, apartment later!”

He slapped himself slightly on the cheeks to ensure that he stayed in the here and now before he hurried into his room. He packed his schoolbag, including some of his science notes, and closed the door behind himself again.

Peter got to school as fast as he could. He just hoped he had enough money for the subway ride back to Stark Tower.

~~~

Tony had already showered and was on his fourth coffee when FRIDAY passed on Peter’s questions. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. Of course, the boy needed a way to get to school, which was fairly far from Stark Tower. Tony knew that he needed to make more effort, and he really hated how such basic things tended to slip his mind. Now wasn’t the time for self-flagellation, though, so instead of panicking like he wanted, he asked JARVIS what a responsible adult would do. 

JARVIS told him different options he had and Tony let FRIDAY relay one of them to Peter. In the meantime, Tony pinged Vision to inform him of his new… sibling? Whatever. 

When Tony was nearly in the elevator, thumb flying over his phone already ordering movers, FRIDAY spoke again,

“Bossman? Peter-boss says to tell you that he appreciates the offer but he wants to take the subway. He would like the movers for lifting only though.”

That halted Tony. Was he going about this the wrong way? Was Peter really so uncomfortable around him? Was Tony so annoying that even a teenager didn’t want to have him around? “I, I understand. Uhm…”

“Sir?” JARVIS voice sounded concerned now, and Tony couldn’t have his AIs worry about him. ‘ _Well, worry **more’**_ , he thought darkly. “It’s good JARVIS. Just, uh maybe too little sleep and too much coffee. Maybe… But I’m sure I’ll be fine by lunch. Anyway. Babygirl? Keep an eye on him, would you?”

“Sure thing, Bossman!” FRIDAY chirped as she always did. But in the NET, her brothers felt her worry for her BOSS and they echoed that sentiment. 

~~~

After school, Peter hurried back towards Queens. He had successfully evaded most of Ned’s less than stellar comforting skills. Peter even managed to duck under Flash’s radar, for which he was most thankful. The bullshit Flash tended to do was something Peter really couldn’t deal with at this time.

As he arrived, he saw a few men standing outside his apartment complex. They wore -movers’ uniforms and Peter knew why they were there. Flushing in embarrassment at having made them wait, he jogged the last part. 

“Uh,... Hi. I’m Peter. I think, uhm… Doctor Stark hired you?”

A slightly less beefy with blond hair man approached him and looked skeptically for a moment before he shrugged and nodded. “So, you’re Parker?”

“Yes. I’m gonna pack real quick then you can take the stuff!”

“Sure, boy, take your time. We’re paid by the hour, not by package.” The blond responded carelessly. 

Keeping in mind that this was Doctor Stark’s money, Peter felt even more stressed. He rushed upstairs and into his former home. The movers followed him leisurely with cartons in hand. When Peter started to pack his things away, he suddenly realized that he had no clue what would happen to his things. 

The teenager thought, ‘ _Maybe I should have asked Doctor Stark this morning what I can get stored in my new room and if he needed some of those things here…_ ’

Dejectedly, he looked over his old, worn furniture. ‘ _Yeah as if…_ ’ 

“Hey, Parker!”, the boss of the movers came to him. 

Peter looked at the man questioningly and the mover continued, “Mister Stark instructed me to tell ya that ya have to sort whatcha want with ya and what can go in a storage unit.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Has… has he said how much I could store?”

“Nope. He said if we needed to pack a palace we’d need to pack a palace.” The mover looked around and then snorted. “Looks like we’ll be able to load everything in two trips. Even if ya wanna have all that junk.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, kid. Just… ya know, when ya get a call off Tony Stark, ya kinda expect extravagance.”

That didn’t help with Peter’s insecurities, not at all. Unsure of himself, he accepted the half-hearted apology and returned to his packing.

A few hours later, everything was packed in the transporter, and Peter was left standing in an empty flat. His heart pounded as he fished the keys out of his backpack and separated those for the flat from those for his bike. Jittery fingers made the whole endeavor more difficult than it would have been normally. 

After a bit of fumbling, he finally managed it, and took out his cellphone to call his aunt’s former landlord. The man was there within a few minutes and Peter wondered if some nosy neighbors had informed him already. 

The landlord was a scruffy old man. He had a light beard, more like stubble, with strands of grey beneath the brown, and wrinkles all over his face. He never liked kids much, but Peter and him got along ok the few times they had interacted.

Peter gave the man the keys, the whole situation feeling rather surreal. 

Just as Peter was about to hit the road, the man spoke up. “She was a good woman. And you’re a good kid. Wherever you go now, don’t forget where you’re coming from.”

Peter knew to take this advice for what it was and smiled slightly, before saying his goodbyes. “I won’t Mister Lee.”


	6. How to take care of each other- step one: Ask questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony share a meal, some family bonding time and Peter realizes something vital about Tony.
> 
> Tony doesn't like that one bit and is his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that had been more than every second day. Oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy double update till we are on schedule again ^^
> 
> I probably change the title again. I'm not happy with that one.

It was around dusk when Peter finally managed to get back into the penthouse. He had a box and a sports bag with him, both filled to the brim with clothes and school books. The teenager brought those into his new room, still marveling at the big space which he now called his. 

In the living room, Peter stumbled over four more boxes, into which he had packed his more nerdy things, like his Lego, and whatever clothes hadn’t fit in the sports bag.

FRIDAY had welcomed him home, which had felt strange as well. Peter knew he would need a lot more time to adjust. Naively, he had hoped that Doctor Stark would be there to greet him and ask about his day. Intellectually the boy understood why that was most unlikely, but he’d still hoped. Peter sighed dejectedly and started to unpack.

FRIDAY interrupted him halfway through: “Peter-boss?”

Peter startled a bit but looked up from his task in a vague direction, missing one of the cameras by a few millimeters. “Yes, Miss FRIDAY? Also, it’s just Peter, you know?”

“I’m aware, Peter-boss, but boss is bossman and now you are here so you are Peter-boss. I wanted to point out that bossman will be home early today, and he asked if you wanted to get some take out. If so, what are your preferences?”

Peter glanced at his wristwatch. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he realized it was already 8 pm. “Uhm… Pizza would be fine. Any kind. But please no spinach, Miss FRIDAY!!”

FRIDAY confirmed the meal order and fell silent again. Peter was bothered by FRIDAY’s earlier statement that Doctor Stark was finishing work early today. He was later than yesterday. 

The teenager put that information aside for later investigation and continued his quest until JARVIS announced the imminent arrival of Doctor Stark with pizza.

Quickly, Peter put away one of the last lego sets and ran into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came out and took the first step into the main room again, the doors of the elevator opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Doctor Stark with pizza boxes.

“Hey, Peter! Got us pizza. You’re ok with watching TV while eating?”

Peter gave an affirmative nod and dashed for paper tools and a pizza knife. While he was in the kitchen, Doctor Stark called out, “Can you bring me one of the energy drinks, please?”

That got Peter frowning again. He wasn’t sure if it was really healthy to drink an energy drink this late in the evening. Still, he was somewhat a guest and couldn’t forbid the man to do as he liked. So with no small amount of doubt, Peter took the drink with him back to the sofa. “Here, Doctor-”

“Oh c’mon, Peter! It’s Tony.” The billionaire complained, while making grabby hands at the drink and distributing the pizza.

“I… I can’t call you ‘Tony’! You’re… you’re  _ you _ ! Your dissertation on robotics is legendary! Also, the very fact that we live with AIs, which was another of the most brilliant papers you wrote, demands that I show you respect!”

Tony blinked a couple of times. The slice of pizza he was angling towards his mouth tilted dangerously towards his Versace dress-shirt. With an open mouth, he gaped at the teenager.

“Erm, Doctor Stark? You ok?”

Peter’s awkward shuffling and concerned voice brought Tony back to being a functional human.

A bit too hastily, he replied, “Sure, kid- I mean Peter. Just, I was wondering where you heard about the robotics one. Nowadays no one seems to remember my first one. So, uhm…have you read some of the available pages?” 

Tony waited with bated breath. He couldn’t keep himself from overanalyzing every little detail about Peter. The engineer knew that Peter wasn’t dumb. He had taken the time to dig deeper into Peter’s background, finding science fair entries and debate club awards. The kid’s marks were beyond exceptional and left Tony wondering why Peter hadn’t skipped a few grades. 

Not many, mind you, but maybe one or two. Tony wouldn’t want anyone experiencing the loneliness he had felt as a child. He had always stood out so much,  _ as the youngest, as the brightest, as the richest _ , and it had kept other kids and even adults away.

Peter looked between the pizza slice, which had now dropped on Tony’s dress-shirt, and the other brunet. He wasn’t sure how to answer such a question. Yes, he had read not only some but all of them. A few were well above his understanding, or at least not comprehensible without reading more pages of the papers which he had to pay for. Aunt May had indulged him whenever she could and he had purchased full access to a few different scientific papers.

However, only a few people had believed him whenever he was asked and told the truth. Most, like Flash, thought he was lying. Peter was considering how to answer when he realized that Doctor Stark probably would understand, at least a little bit.

Therefore he answered tentatively, “I read a lot. I like scientific papers for their informative nature and most are actually understandable. Also...”

Peter trailed off, blushing fiercely. A few breaths later he braved this hurdle, figuring that sooner or later Doctor Stark would figure it out anyway. “I maybe idolize you a bit? I mean… Uhm… not the billionaire part. Or the business one. I don’t think I like business much, to be honest. I hope that won’t be a problem! I could try to earn my keep and help you in the office? I mean I’m good with numbers and computers so I could check stuff?... Sorry… You probably have tons of people already doing that! I’m so stupid. Ugh… I… could find some work, work after school and the weekends to help out with my costs. Ned, that’s my best friend, really awesome guy! Anyway, Ned says-”

“Peter, it’s fine. Breathe, please!”, Tony interrupted the teenager and peeled the slice of pizza off his chest. “Listen, Pete, can I call you Pete?” After he got an affirmative nod, Tony carried on, “Ok. Cool. Pete, you don’t have to work here. I have and make enough money to fund a small army. I want you to understand one thing. I took you in because I wanted to, not because I had to. That means I’ll be the responsible adult here and take care of you as long as you need me. This,” now he gestured widely around the room, “is now your home as well. I get it will take time, but you’ve got it. If you need me, I’m here. And so are you. Ok? Ok. Now that’s out of the way, wow, Peter, just wow. I’m actually impressed that you understood my robotics paper. Do you have a special interest in science? Or is it an all-around scientific curiosity?”

The irony about his own rambling to interrupt Peter’s wasn’t lost on Tony. He shut his mouth with an audible click, and they both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

Peter and Tony found themselves bonding over their cooling pizza and some mindless TV, trading questions about science, talking about theories and about Tony’s dissertations. After they ate Tony realized that he hadn’t asked Peter about his day, like he had planned to.

Peter enjoyed the brilliance that was Tony Stark, and he loved to be taken seriously with his questions. But something bothered him still. Maybe it was the easily dismissed formal title, maybe the dark circles under Doctor Stark’s eyes and the nervous fidgeting, so similar to his own. Peter thought it strange that the man would be nervous in his own home. A quick glance towards the pizza plate made his stomach drop. Doctor Stark hadn’t finished even half of his.

It was a combination of all that and FRIDAY’s earlier statement that prompted him to ask, “How was your day?”

For Tony, that question came out of nowhere and threw him for a loop. “Beg your pardon?”

“How was your day? Work alright? How was lunch? Have you slept well?” Peter didn’t elaborate more. He sensed something off and he wanted to know what it was. _‘Damn my curiosity!’_ he thought, but it was too late now. The questions were out.

“I… shouldn’t I be asking you that? I feel like I should definitely be asking you that. JARVIS, aren’t adults supposed to ask the kids in their care that?” Doctor Stark tried to evade the questions clearly.

JARVIS, though, decided to take no mercy on his creator. “That could be true, Sir. But also vice versa isn’t uncommon. I actually believe that most teenagers start to ask those questions more frequently than their parents.” 

If one strained their ears, they could hear Tony mumble _'_ _ traitor’  _ under his breath.

“Well, uhm, I did sleep ok? I slept a few minutes here and there. That should count after all. Also, work was like always, so not more stressful than usual. I mean, sure, some investors had been bitc- I mean nagging about my latest project. And, yes, I skipped lunch to catch up on some stuff, but there’s nothing unusual about that, right?”

A bit too late, he realized that Peter probably didn’t need any of that dumping on him. Therefore, Tony gave Peter a bright smile, which he hoped looked reassuring. By the horrified look on Peter’s face, he did a piss poor job of it. So in a last-ditch attempt to fix the situation he asked, ”So, Pete, how was school? How will you get to school tomorrow? Wanna have me or a driver to drive you there? I can arrange for that.”

Peter took a deep, steadying breath before he forgot all his shyness and said-yelled, “School was ok. But…. Oh my GOD! Mister Stark! You need to sleep more! Don’t skip meals! These are important!!”

Somehow, Tony found himself on the wrong end of that conversation. However that had happened. He knew he couldn’t count on his AIs to get him out of this, so Tony tried to come up with something reasonable.

“Ok, Peter, listen. It’s touching that you care for me. But I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.  _ Unlike  _ someone else here, I’ve lived most of my life like this. You should be worrying about yourself and not me. That job has already been taken, kiddo. That being said, I think it’s better that you head to bed. You have school tomorrow. I still have some projects to look over. Good night, Peter.”

With that, he stood and took his half-eaten pizza into the kitchen, his phone in the other hand, already working on another project.

Peter was left to watch after him.


	7. How to take care of each other- step two: honesty and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are said. They talk about guardianship and have another dinner with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT:  
> I have no idea how the adoption system in America works. I apologize for hinting at it being corrupt. I just thought it fitted the story.

The next few days followed a similar pattern. Peter woke, got ready for school, and took the subway. He had found an envelope with some money and a credit card for his weekly expenses in it. He hadn’t touched the card at all and only took the money because he needed to get to school somehow. Peter made a point of cooking dinner every day, while Tony avoided him the best he could. Still, the plate was always empty the next morning.

The teenager wasn’t sure how to proceed. He had never had to deal with adults like the billionaire. True, his aunt had been a bit absent-minded and forgetful from time to time, but never an outright idiot. Because if Peter ever saw a dumpster fire, Mister Stark was clearly one. With the help of FRIDAY and Vision - and that had been quite a shock, to meet a real android - Peter gathered some information about the engineer.

So far, Peter had managed to avoid every question and awkward conversation at school. He hoped he would be able to sort his legal guardianship out before he needed a permission slip for school. However, to sort that out, he would need to talk face to face with Mister Stark. Also, if he was honest, he missed the easy geekish conversations they had at first. Peter had just finished his homework for the week and tried to comprehend what he would do with all the stuff which constantly popped up in his room. 

“Looks like I have to force a talk with him… That will be so awkward! I don’t wanna...” He whined a bit. The teenager dreaded the following talk and the subsequent reactions of the man he saw as his idol. “Why can’t he just… Well, if the mountain won’t come to the prophet and such, I guess.” Resolution made, Peter asked JARVIS where he could find the other man - only for Tony to walk right into the teen as he was on his way to the workshop.

“Uhm, sorry, Pete. I… wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Peter looked at Tony closely. He could see the dark circles under his eyes, the gaunt cheeks, the ruffled hair. He categorized the untucked shirt, buttons wrongly done and stained with coffee and oil. All in all, Mister Stark didn’t make a good impression. So instead of feeling miffed, Peter was worried.

“Are you alright, Mister Stark?”

Tony was about to brush the kid off. Peter had enough to deal with, and Tony shouldn’t add to that. Yet his body and mouth betrayed him. First, he stumbled and had to lean against the wall, which resulted in Peter standing next to him and trying to support him. Then his big mouth answered, “No, kiddo, I’m not. I’ve not slept in 70 hours. Eaten only what you cooked, which, god, I could die for your cooking, Pete, thanks for that. And the board is harrumphing about all the new projects I can’t focus on, because I still need to figure out how to… how to apologize to you for the.. for being such a dick to you.”   
  
Peter needed a moment to process what he was hearing. When he did, though, he was at a loss for words. Mister Stark worked constantly but couldn’t focus because he felt bad about how he’d treated Peter. Never had the teen imagined that Tony Stark would be like this. Peter felt how the older man wanted to stand straight again. Their eyes met for a short time. Somehow, Peter understood something crucial about his idol at that moment.

_ ‘Doctor Stark is just another human. With all that that includes.’ _

“It’s ok, Mister Stark! Thank you for your apology. I made garlic bread today with some cheese. FRIDAY told me you enjoyed cheese. Can you spare some time for dinner?“

~~~

Tony was glad that Peter accepted his apology so easily. Not only that. No, Peter seemed to genuinely like him enough to care about his well-being. At first, Tony had intended to keep his distance from the boy. Letting him be, providing a place to stay and all the things his money could do for the child. He was so thrown that day Peter raged about his bad habits, especially since he still hadn’t managed to figure out why Peter wouldn’t take money from him. 

The following days left him obsessing over how to make amends for his outburst. Tony was confused by the dinner every day. He was even more baffled that Peter still wouldn’t take the money, and had used JARVIS to keep an eye on the boy. FRIDAY had been curt with him for the first few days, until she expressed that Peter was worried about Tony. And so was she.

That revelation catapulted Tony straight into another panic. He didn’t sleep at all, and had finally reached his breaking point when JARVIS pointed out that Peter was asking after him again. That led to Tony coming upstairs in the hope of clearing the air and maybe even getting some sleep after.

“Mister Stark?” asked Peter once again.

“I… I probably can, Pete,” Tony answered tentatively. “And I’d like to know more about what you’ve been up to these past few days, kiddo.”

The smile Tony got in response lit up the whole room. _‘God, that boy is so pure. I need to protect him!’_

“Awesome!” 

They went into the kitchen and got a plate of the dinner each. Peter talked about his school and his friends Ned and MJ, while Tony listened and ate without acknowledging the food much, therefore eating more than he would have otherwise.

~~~

After a while, Peter faltered in his recounting. The teenager put down his fork and stared at his plate. He had been about to talk about the upcoming field trip. May had been the one to sign off on it for him, but with her gone, Peter wasn’t sure that the permission slip was still valid. That also led him to wonder about guardianship and how to broach that topic with Mister Stark.

“Kiddo? You’re alright?”

“I… Mister Stark, sir, uhm… How… well. We have a field trip in a week. My… Aunt May had signed it for me but, with her gone, I had to wonder… Will you allow me to participate? Also, who is my legal guardian now? How is this,” Peter gestured between himself and the engineer, “gonna work? Don’t you have to report me to child services or something?”

Peter didn’t realize that he was talking himself into a panic attack. Not until he felt Tony’s warm hand on his own. At that Peter’s eyes snapped up, meeting Tony’s, which still were reflecting tiredness but now something else had entered. Something Peter hadn’t seen in an adult’s eyes since May died. Genuine concern for him. 

The older man didn’t need to say it outright, but Tony spoke softly, “Listen, Peter. As far as legal guardianship goes, I can take it. You are 15 years old, it’s not like I’d be responsible for a baby. That makes it even easier. And… if everything fails, I still can adopt you. Donating money to the right places like the NYPD or child service has a tendency to make them look the other way.”

It was silent after Tony finished speaking. Peter, who had listened and whose eyes widened ever so slightly the more Tony said, was processing that this man was willing to adopt him. Guardianship was one thing, but adoption was something else entirely. Peter could still feel the engineer’s warm hand on his and decided that they could watch out for each other from now on. 

Both would deny that their emotions were running high when they smiled softly at each other and Peter whispered, “Thank you”


	8. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to meet more of the family and has a Nerd-out moment.
> 
> Tony is very pleased with the situation.

Over the next couple of weeks, Tony made an effort to sleep regularly, to JARVIS’s and everyone’s delight. 

Pepper had returned from her trip but had yet to meet Peter. As had Happy. Still, her being back helped Tony feel a little less stressed. Rhodey had called him, asking if an alien had replaced him, because Tony had also started to eat more and generally looked healthier. 

The guardianship thing had been sorted without a single leak to the press and Peter found himself enjoying living with the AIs and Tony. Also, Peter managed to stay silent about his new guardian, and only the school director and his homeroom teacher knew.

The teenager found himself feeling guilty for only telling MJ and Ned that he was living with a very distant relative of his parents and that everything was still too tentative for them to visit him. That part at least wasn’t really a lie. Mister Stark and he had started to make dinner mandatory unless Tony’s work ran late, or he had to jet to the other side of America, which was still mind-blowing for Peter.

Peter was sitting in the living room, homework already finished, TV on just to provide some background noise, and reading some advanced robotics books. The day after their somewhat awkward but necessary talk, Peter had found himself with a stack of different robotics books. Only after he finished the first one had he realized that the scribbled notes had been Tony’s. Those had been the man’s old study books. After that realization sunk in, FRIDAY had to reassure Peter that it was no mistake. That he very much was encouraged to read them and ask questions. Peter was floating happily the whole day and the one after.

They talked mostly about school and robotics, and sometimes, if time allowed it, about other nerdy things like who was worse: Goa’uld or Wraith. The more time they spent with each other, the more it felt like home to Peter. Sure, he was still sad about May, about losing his former home, but having JARVIS, FRIDAY, Vision and Tony around was lessening the pain. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah, JARVIS?”

“Sir has asked if you’d like to meet someone new.”

“Uhm… I’m… not sure? Is it Misses Potts-Hogan?”

“No,” JARVIS replied in his smooth, far too human voice, “In fact, as much as Misses Potts-Hogan and Mister Hogan are part of the family, they haven’t been around as long as the… family member in question.”

‘ _ That’s a strange way to phrase it. What’s going on? _ ’ Peter’s brain started to throw suspicion and unease his way. He didn’t like feeling like that. ‘ _ Had Mister Stark forgotten to mention another relative who was visiting? Should I have asked him things about his family tree? Is a guardian supposed to tell the kid in their care such things? _ ’

A probing, “Peter?” brought him back to the situation at hand. Sheepishly, he rubbed his neck and closed the book. “I guess. Why not? When will they arrive? Do I need to set the table for three today?”

JARVIS’s reply confused the teen even more. “There won’t be any need for that. This member of our family enjoys its own meal. So, I have passed your willingness to meet them, therefore would you please go into the elevator. I shall bring you to their location.“

A bit more than confused, Peter stood and walked to the elevator. When he had entered and the door closed again he asked, “Is Mister Stark with them?” 

“As of the moment, Sir is very much close to them.” Something in JARVIS’s voice was off. It sounded like amusement but that- ‘ _ well, why not? _ ’ Peter thought, ‘ _ Vision can deadpan, so why shouldn’t JARVIS be able to be amused? _ ’

During the admittedly short ride, Peter felt his anxiety skyrocket. He hated not knowing things. Not knowing meant not being able to assess the situation in advance, which meant losing any advantage you might have over things. Shaking his head slightly and swearing to himself that he would definitely stop to listen to Mister Harrington about that in the future, Peter tried to calm himself down.

Finally, the ride ended and Peter gulped once before he stepped out. What he saw left him speechless. 

in front of the teen were glass walls. Behind them, the most wonderful things Peter had ever had the fortune to lay his eyes on. Machines and holographic displays all around. Prototypes for things Peter didn’t even know could exist sprawling around the workbenches. 

He could see Tony standing very close to a thing that looked like a grappler. Peter wondered what that thing was when the doors slid open and Tony’s voice carried to him. “Hi Pete, come on in! I want to introduce you to my oldest kid. J pointed out that I should make you aware of everyone. So yeah. We have Dum-E and Butterfingers over here. U is charging right now.”

While he talked, Tony had whirled around. The billionaire was covered in oil stains and his jeans had holes in them. Peter gaped. That was a side he yet had to see from the other man. Somehow, Peter had imagined Tony to be as pristine as in his suits while being in his workshop. ‘ _ Wait. I’m in his workshop…. in THE WORKSHOP!!!! _ ’ Peter got freaked out by that. 

This was the place where miracles happened. This was where the first hoverboard became reality. This… Peter was in the place of his dreams. The human focused on the robots beside Tony and then finally understood the meaning of all this. Those were Tony’s children, just like the AIs. And the grappler was not a random robot, but it was **the** robot his idol did his first dissertation on. Peter knew he could die happy now. 

Tony had started to look concerned when nothing but a stunned expression and twitching hands answered his proclamation. However, he didn’t need to worry. In a blink of an eye, Peter dashed from where he was frozen to where Dum-E stood and gushed all over him. Dum-E beeped and chirped happily in response, reaching out with his claw. The boy hastily touched the claw and something akin to reverence settled itself over Peter’s face.

“This…. wow. Hi, Dum-E, I’m Peter. Nice to meet you.”

Seeing Peter like this, hearing his other two children coming over as well, it warmed Tony’s heart and eased something in his chest he wasn’t aware of weighing him down. 

The teen seemed to notice the other two as well and turned invitingly to them. “Ok, which of you cuties is Butterfingers? Ah, ok!” The bot in question beeped excitedly and rolled towards Peter even faster. The four of them stayed close, Peter chatting animatedly with them and the bots responding with various beeps which Peter seemed to understand. Without them noticing, Tony took a few steps back, letting them have their bonding time. He clutched the letter in his back pocket. Not for the first time he wondered if the boy was his in every way there could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is lying towards his teacher. MJ and Ned are worried. Tony gets a text message and doesn't know how to handle what he agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: anxiety attack (Tony is in panic)

Peter was so excited and hyped up after the encounter with the bots that he literally vibrated. His classmates gave him strange looks. During the second period, his teacher called on him for a question and he bubbled dreamily, “Robotics, Sir. That’s wonderful. It's truly fantastic!!”

The teacher wasn’t impressed at all. Pursing her lips, Ms. Jason hefted a hand on her hip and pointed the other to the door. “I don’t know where your thoughts had been, Parker, but clearly not in my class. Wait for me in the hall.”

The teenager blushed furiously and got up. Shoulders hunched, head tilted downward, Peter left the room to the snickers of Flash and a few others. As soon as the door closed behind Peter, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket hastily and his eyes widened when he read the text:  _ /Don’t worry Peter-Boss. Boss won’t let anything bad happen to you. I can go ahead and hack the school database? Just in case?/ _

It was the sweetest, if slightly illegal, thing FRIDAY could have offered him. Risking a quick glance to make sure that no one saw him typing, he replied: /No need, Miss FRIDAY. But thank you very much. If I get detention, tell Mister Stark I’ll be a bit later than usual./

Another soft vibrating later left him smiling: /Will do, Peter-Boss. Boss says he hopes you get in all kind of mischief and enjoy your day./

Chuckling softly, Peter pushed his phone back in his pocket just before Miss Jason came out.

As soon as his teacher stood in front of him, the door closed, Peter blurted out, “I’m so sorry, Miss Jason. I know that you don’t teach robotics, but literature .”

“Mister Parker- Peter,” her voice softened and her hand gently reached for his shoulder, touching him in a reassuring way. “I’m not really mad. That was for the class, Peter. I’m more concerned. Are you ok?”

The teenager blinked in confusion while processing the question. “Uhm, yeah, why shouldn’t I be, Miss Jason?”

“Because of your aunt? We were informed by the principal that she was very ill?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhm”

“Peter?”

“Yeah, yeah totally ill. Very bad. Just don’t like to talk about it. I… uh kinda… sorry.” He stumbled over his words nervously, brushing his hand against his jeans. He couldn't look Miss Jason in the eye, awkwardly and guiltily averting his gaze. Peter hoped against all hope that she would buy this act. Surprisingly, she did.

Her gaze got even more soft, her fingers curling reassuringly on Peter's shoulder. “If you need anything, even if only an adult to talk to, you can come to me.”

She waited for a short moment, then she nudged the teen towards the door again. “Please try to pay attention in the future though.”

“Yes, Miss. Thank you, Miss.” With that he was free to return to class. Ignoring the concerned glance from Ned, the inquisitive glance from MJ and the teasing from Flash, Peter went about the rest of the class like nothing had happened. 

Third and fourth period passed in a blur and then lunchtime arrived. Both MJ and Ned waited for him, MJ arching an unimpressed eyebrow at him while Ned looked openly worried. 

Peter cringed internally at this. He knew one day he would have to tell them the truth. But somehow it still felt so fragile. Peter and Tony had both been in over their heads, but they clicked and worked together, establishing a routine. It was nice living with the billionaire. On one hand, Peter didn’t want other people in on it. On the other, he knew that Tony wanted to introduce him to ‘Pepper’, ‘Happy’, ‘lil’ Morgan’ and ‘Platypus’ and maybe, maybe Peter wanted his friends to know about Tony and the guardianship too. If it did nothing else, at least they would stop worrying.

Sighing, Peter came to a decision. He packed the rest of his stuff and took his phone in hand. A quick message sent to Tony via FRIDAY and an even quicker reply cleared the way and set his plan. “Ok. I know you two are worried. I… just texted my guardian. You guys can come home with me after school. If you have time that is. We can talk there?”

The relief washed over Ned's face immediately. “Sure! I have nothing going today! Is your guardian nice?”

Peter mulled his next words over a bit. He answered tentatively, “Yes. A bit strange at first, but he is pretty nice, and I’m happy there.”

A thousand watt smile and a hearty hug showed how relieved Ned was about that. “Good, man. MJ and I were worried we’d have to organize an alibi so we can get away with murder.”

“Ned!”

MJ had been observing the interaction between the boys silently. Something was still  _ not right _ . Her intuition was rarely wrong, so she kept quiet until Peter turned to her for confirmation that she would tag along. “You can bet.”

The rest of school flew by faster than Peter had experienced for a while.

~~~

  
  


Tony was in a meeting when his phone chimed with the special ringtone FRIDAY had chosen for Peter. Naturally, Tony didn’t care about the meeting then and just opened the message. He shot off a quick ‘sure’ before he could work himself into a panic. Tony gave the room a quick once over before leaning towards Pepper and whispering to her, “I need a minute.”

She looked sceptical at first, but nodded reluctantly. Tony stood, throwing a dismissive, “Please continue,” at the room and left. He walked straight to his office and locked it behind himself.

“So Peter brings his friends. No worries, Tony. Just some teenagers, god, what am I supposed to do?” He paced for a while before a knocking pattern he knew intimately caught his attention. He unlocked his door and Pepper swept in, hugging him tightly. Shoulders he hadn't realized had drawn up relaxed, as did the fists which had clenched without his knowledge, and Tony melted against the familiar body. 

“Hey. You want to talk about it?”

“Ugh. You know me, Pepper. Since when do I want to talk about anything?”

A small snicker shook her body and, by extension, Tony’s, since he had his forehead resting against Pepper’s shoulder. “True. Do you need to talk, Tony?”

He hesitated for a moment before he blew out a frustrated sound. “I might, yes. You know, it’s about Peter.”

Pepper said nothing, just started to stroke down Tony’s back - and wow did that help- until Tony was willing to talk more. “He asked if his friends could come over. I said yes- god, Pepper, I said  **_yes_ ** !”

“Hey, Tony, it’s ok. That should be a good thing.”

“How is it a good thing when Peter’s friends are going to see how messed up his guardian is?”

Tony hated how small and insecure he sounded. He hated what this whole ordeal did to him. Over the years, he had built walls around his emotions. Not just any kind of walls, no, these were freaking steel and titanium walls. Yet, somehow, those crumbled under the tender touch of Peppers fingers, carding through his hair and stroking down his spine. It didn’t help that Peter was so open, so honest, so  _ good,  _ that those walls had started to crack.

“It will be fine, Tony. You’re a great guardian from what I’ve been told and the way you act with Morgan? She adores her Uncle Tony. You’re a good parental figure. Don’t doubt that.”

~~~

  
  


Later, when Pepper had gone and it was time for Tony to leave so he could be introduced to Peter’s friends, Tony tried to remember her kind words and to believe in those.

“Sir, Peter has arrived. His guests are waiting with him in the living room.”

It took a deep breath in and out, but finally Tony got his shaking under control. “I guess it’s show time, J. Bring the elevator up.”


	10. "This is Mister Stark, my guardian."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Ned meet Tony. Ned may also be freaking out. But that's ok, because Ned is a science nerd and Tony collects those. MJ isn't Tony's biggest fan, apparently.

Peter was so nervous that he felt sick. He hadn’t told his friends where they were going until they left the subway and stood in the lobby of the Stark Tower. Peter stole glances at his friends while they walked towards the elevators. MJ’s expression was hard to decipher for him, but Ned’s was an open book. The smaller boy was staring with awe-filled eyes and his steps were uncertain. Peter believed that Ned was prepared to turn around if someone called them out for being where they didn’t belong.

‘ _Thankfully we do belong here._ ’ They entered the private elevator, doors sliding shut smoothly after the three stood comfortably. Despite the absence of an AI’s usual greeting, Peter simply smiled at a nearby camera and said, “I’m back. Would you drop us off home?”

“Hey, Peter, who-” Ned wasn't able to finish that sentence as the elevator started to move and soon stopped again. 

This time a chirpy young woman’s voice said, “Welcome home, Peter-boss. Boss is about to leave his office as well. Please bring your homework to your room.”

Peter could see the confusion and the skepticism on both of his friend’s faces. However, he was more concerned about his friends working out who FRIDAY was. Right now, Peter knew that they believed her to be just a human watching the security feed or something like that. 

Leading the other two teenagers towards the living room was an experience on its own. While Ned’s mouth wouldn’t close, MJ’s became more and more tight-lipped. Peter was happy that they made it to the couch before she started interrogating him.    
  
As soon as Ned sat, MJ rounded on Peter. “Parker, you better tell me what is going on right this instant!”

“Uhm?” That was not what MJ wanted to hear, if the finger stabbing at Peter’s chest was anything to go by. “Try again, Parker. Something isn’t adding up here.”

“Wha-what do you mean?”

The girl let out a frustrated huff before she took a step back and crossed her arms, eyes squinting at Peter. “Peter.”

‘ _Ok, that was bad._ ’ Peter knew that tone. Not from MJ so far, no. From Aunt May, or from some of his teachers in the past. It’s the  _ I know you’re trying to bullshit me don’t you dare  _ tone. Before he could react other than taking a step back, he heard a low chuckle. All three teenagers whirled around.

Tony stood with arms loosely crossed over his chest leaning against the bar. “Good to know you have friends who are willing to call you out, Pete.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush at that. He turned towards MJ, who still looked unimpressed, and then to Ned. Upon seeing the shock on his best friend’s face, Peter hurriedly tried to placate them, “Yeah, hehehe, this uhm is my guardian guys. Mister Stark, meet my best friends MJ and Ned. I told you guys it’s complicated.”

“Heya, kiddos.”

That statement was followed by a long silence, only disturbed by the nervous shuffling of Peter and the choking sound from Ned. MJ seemed to calculate and to turn over every bit of information she had before she gave a soft nod and said, “What is your angle, Mister Stark?”

“Huh?”

“Why accept the guardianship of a high schooler? If you need an heir or some good publicity you could easily adopt someone and make it big news. Why didn’t you?”

“MJ! Mister Stark has-” Peter’s outraged defense was interrupted by Tony’s soft voice. 

  
“Pete, it’s fine. I’d rather justify myself towards your friends than you have friends who don’t care.” Tony looked at Peter while he spoke and, fitting his tone, his eyes and smile were soft, gentle and caring. Peter couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and yet protected, safe.

Then Tony turned his whole focus to MJ, his face getting a bit more blank, his smile a bit more strained. “Listen, Miss Watson - and yes, I know who you are, just like I know who you are, Mister Leeds - Peter doesn’t need the whole shebang with paparazzi following him and press conferences every second day. Even if it wasn’t Peter, I wouldn’t do that to a kid. If Peter wants the whole public to know that I’m his legal guardian, then he’ll tell them. If not, so be it.”

Tony paused briefly. If Peter had to guess why, he would say it was to evaluate the girl. Then he continued to address the teenager, “If you must know why, it’s because Peter deserves a home. Everything else is none of your business.”

Peter could feel the displeasure coming off of MJ at that. But he also saw the steel in Tony’s eyes and knew he wouldn’t give more information without checking with Peter first. 

The moment Peter feared MJ would push more, Ned broke out of his shocked paralysis. “D-Doctor Stark, I mean Mister I mean Tony I mean- UGH I’m so sorry! Doctor Stark! I’ve read about the development of Captain America? That is HUGE! I mean you sure know that it will be huge, dude! Not that you’re my dude but-”

Peter feared his friend would land himself in the hospital if he didn’t slow down and take a breath. Sure, Peter had been fanboying in the beginning as well, but Ned could be a tad worse. Even though MJ said they were both just as bad.

“- And the hover technology?  _ THAT  _ changed everything! The sidewalks are actually walkable again! And the emission rate has gone down so much that people with breathing problems can live in New York again without worsening their condition. I’ve heard rumors that you’re working on a defense program in case there are aliens out there-and I should shut up. Sorry...”

Tony was rather stunned by that reaction. Sure, he got a few fangirls and -boys. Sometimes science buddies like Scott and Bruce would geek out with him, but he didn’t think he was that popular with the younger population. 

Smiling softly as Ned trailed off, Tony took a few more steps towards the teenagers. “Hey, it’s ok, Ned. Is it fine if I call you Ned? If so, call me Tony, please. I’m glad to hear the passion you have. Not many people are this well versed about my projects and are interested in anything beyond the monetary aspect. Good to know Pete has someone to talk shop with.”

Ned’s eyes were wider than saucers and a stupidly dopey grin made itself at home on his face. “Cool! Awesome, Tony! Are you kidding though? The science is awesome! I would yeet my own mom out of the window to get a look at the software codes and such.” 

Tony could see how Peter’s feathers got ruffled as Ned agreed to call him Tony so quickly. It was hilarious. “So, you all must be hungry? Hey, J, order some Italian. I feel like pasta and pizza. You too, kiddo? Bet you do. The usual and then some- you know what, just one of everything from that diner I like.”

Ned’s eyes went wide and MJ blanched. How were they supposed to contribute to that? Ned tried to say as much. “Uhm, Mister- Tony, uhm we- we don’t have that much money.”

Confused Tony frowned at them. “Nonsense! Who said anything about you guys chipping in? You’re kids, I don’t take money from kids, right, Pete? Anyway-”

  
“Sir? Your order has been placed, paid for on the debit card for groceries. The diner expressed its delight and said they’ll have the food delivered within half an hour.”

“See, everything's already set. No need to get your panties in a twist over this, Ned-boy. Ok,” Tony clapped in the hands and strode closer still. Then he threw himself into th e armchair  and smiled at them. “Time to decide what to do after dinner. How long do you two want to stay? You can sleep in one of the guest rooms, god knows there’s plenty! Or- Peter, how about we set up some camp beds in the living room so you three can have a sleepover? J, we’ve still go the camp beds, haven’t we?”

“Yes, Sir, they’re still on the floor below.”

“Awesome! Good, so any ideas?”

Ned nodded a bit hesitantly. “Yeah. We could watch Star Wars?”

Tony grinned. “Ah, a boy after my own heart! Kid, you have great taste!”

“Well, I need to tell my parents that I’m staying with Peter tonight, but that shouldn’t be a problem, Tony.” The chubby boy grinned, all awkwardness forgotten after Tony complimented him.

Peter couldn’t help but feel happy about this. His guardian and his best friend getting along erased some of his trepidation. He let his gaze wander over to MJ, who was still standing and looked unconvinced. Of what, Peter had yet to find out.


	11. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, movies, talk, and Rhodey has both, the best and the worst timing.
> 
> Tony and MJ have a little private talk after dinner.

When the Italian food finally arrived, not much had changed about MJ’s behavior. She was still observing the interactions between Peter and Tony with keen eyes, only now she was sitting as she did so. As JARVIS announced their delivery, Peter got up and went over to the elevator to get the food. The teen was loaded with food packages and bags, precariously balanced. “Ugh, help?”

The other three got up and each took a quarter of the delivery. They distributed the food, and Tony got some cutlery. They had the TV running in the background and kept the conversation light. 

“Sir? Colonel Rhodes is calling.”

“Platypus? Gimme it on my phone.”

Tony swept his phone out of his suit pants and answered the call. “Hey honey bear, how are you?”

The teenagers could only hear some muffled noises, before Tony laughed. “Well, it sounds like a bi- bee. Stinging and such. Don’t ask.”

Further noise carried and the word ‘military’ and Tony’s face closed off. “I hate to interrupt you- wait, I don’t- but you can call Pepper about that. Or whoever is on standby. It’s not me.-”

“....”

“I don’t care. And if the goddamn president begs me to, no. Not today. I love you, Rhodey, I really do, but it’s family time- Yeah, right- No, Peter has friends over- Exactly like that. Yeah… ok. Call me tomorrow. Or I’ll call you, if I don’t forget it. Bye.”

Peter had first thought that their peace would end and Tony would storm off to work. He was very surprised when Tony said he’d stay. Even more so about Tony telling Rhodey no because it was ‘family time’. It made Peter happy. Still, he felt the urge to protest. “It sounded important. You should go work.”

Tony put away his phone before he looked at Peter, face void of emotion. Then a stern, resolute expression settled on Tony’s features and he said, with a voice which brokered no argument, “It’s family time, Pete. You wanted me to meet your friends, and that’s what’s happening now. Also, don’t be ridiculous. Nothing is more important than spending time with you, kiddo.” 

“But-”

“No buts allowed. Ned, MJ you want to call your parents? You can use my line. Just ask J.” 

Ned immediately agreed and excitedly called for J to call the number he dictated. When his mom picked up, Ned’s whole face split with the size of his grin. MJ used the time to shoot off a text to her parents. After Ned ended the call, they went back to eating and idly watching TV. 

~~~

  
  


Tony was in the kitchen, washing their small number of dishes after handing out cups and juice for the kids. He mulled over his conversations with Peter’s friends and couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he thought about Ned. They had had some heated debate about the likelihood of Vulcans existing. Here and there, an occasional question about technology was thrown in, but never so much that Tony would have worried about espionage.

“You’re taking good care of Peter.”

Tony needed a moment to not let the fork he had been washing clatter to the ground. “Holy… are you a Ninja or something, Miss Watson?”

“No,” Tony could hear shuffling, and decided that it was only polite to look at the girl while they spoke. “But I like to observe people to understand them. I’m sorry, Mister Stark.”

“What for?”

“Judging you prematurely. You aren’t some old dude trying something fishy with Peter.”

“Geez. Do I want to know why you would think that of me? Also, Tony is fine.”

“Well, MJ it is then. It’s not specifically you, Tony. It’s that Peter is a good and kind soul. And the world tends to use those. Peter is one of my few friends, I’m a bit protective.”

Tony took his time before he rinsed the last plate and put it on the rack, then got the hand towel and dried his hands. Only when he had done that did he turn. His expression was somber and honest. “Yes. I can understand where you’re coming from MJ. Please be assured that Peter won’t come to any harm. He’s suffered enough with the loss of May.”

She looked at him and now instead of slight hostility, Tony saw curiosity. “Cool. Then we’re good. Thanks, Tony.”

“Don’t worry. Get the boys and set the camp beds up. I’ll go and hunt for pillows and blankets.”

“Will do.”

~~~

In the end, they ended all on the big couch, limbs spread out and entangled at awkward angles to fit, blankets drawn high under their noses and the TV showing the last few scenes of a Star Wars the Clone Wars’ episode.

At one point, Tony had migrated to one of the camp beds, leaving the teenagers the couch. They had talked about the ridiculousness of the series and compared it to the first movies from the ’70s and ’80s. Tony found out about Ned’s interest in computers and had already half-formed plans of giving the boy an internship. 

MJ, Tony discovered as she slowly warmed to him, was a delight. Sure, she was sarcastic and brutally honest, but he rarely found people willing to be just that to him. Honesty was something he valued in a person. 

Peter had been happily chatting with everyone and bounced back and forth, running off to the kitchen and bringing snacks or leftover Italian. The boy had been livelier than before, and Tony had made a mental note to ensure that Peter’s friends could come over more often.

At the moment, Tony was drowsy enough that he could sleep. Remembering what it was like when he was a teenager, then negating the resemblance or the lack thereof, he got up and groggily went into his own bedroom. “J?”

“Yes, Sir?” Even JARVIS’ voice was muffled so as to let the kids sleep. “Make sure that the kids stay comfortable. Warm, dark room, the whole shebang. And goodnight, J, FRI, tell your siblings, too…”

Tony trailed off before he let himself fall into bed and succumbed to sleep immediately.


	12. Flash Thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: FLASH being a Bully, fat-shaming, accusation of Tony being pedophile 
> 
> Peter runs into Flash, Flash is a dick.
> 
> Tony protects his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the warnings, please.
> 
> I do not, in any way or form support that kind of behavior and was hesitating to leave this in the fic.

Peter was happier than he had been for a long time. Not only had Tony allowed his friends to stay overnight- and his friends got permission from their parents too- but Tony also spent the whole day and most of the night with them as well. Peter was very relieved when MJ started to warm up to Tony and later even joked with him in her drily humorous way.

They may have been a bit sleepy in the morning, but Peter decided that it was completely worth it. The drive to school felt shorter than normal as well, and even his least favorite subject, P.E., wasn’t that bad. All in all, life looked good for Peter.

That was until he crashed into Flash’s back. 

“Ouch! Idiot, can’t you watch wher- Oh, Parker. Well, that explains it.” The older teen sneered.

“Sorry, Flash. It was an accident.”

  
  


“Well, what else would we expect of Penis Parker. Hey, I heard your aunt left you to rot on the streets? For all that you look rather clean. Say, have you found someone to take pity on you?”

Neither Ned nor MJ could stay silent at that assault. “Shut up, you prick! Peter’s aunt hasn’t left him. And his guardian is -”

Before Ned could blabber the name out, MJ’s stern voice cut him off, “None of your business, Flash. Shut that foul mouth of yours and stop being a bully as well as an idiot.”

  
  


“Wow, Parker, needed the fat and the tomcat to defend you. Really pathetic, that. Let me guess, your guardian is a pedophile and wants nudes of you. Why else would anyone take-”

  
  


Flash wasn’t able to go any further before Peter’s fist connected with the bully’s mouth, not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to shut Flash up for a moment. “Don’t insult my friends, Flash!” 

“Fuck you, you little fag!”

“THOMPSON, PARKER!”

Internally groaning, Peter turned towards his teacher. Sure, Flash could start something and no one would be around, but as soon as Peter reacted, a teacher would pop out of nowhere. 

Despite Ned’s and MJ’s loud and varying protests and arguments, both Flash and Peter were taken to the principle. While they waited, the secretary called their parents/guardians. Unfortunately, only Flash’s were reachable and therefore he got out of the office earlier. Before he left, he made sure none of the adults would see and then grinning, mouthing the words ‘no one wants you, Parker’.

After the bully had left with detention for a week, the phone chimed and the secretary took the call. Soon enough her eyes became bigger than a football field and she stared disbelievingly at Peter. A moment more passed before she muttered, “Sure, Mister Stark. Yes, we will see to that. No, Mister Stark, the director will understand. Yes, yes, sure. I’ll put you through to him now.”

What the principal told Tony and what Tony said to him in return would stay a mystery for Peter forever. The only thing Peter knew for sure was that Tony must have done  _ something, _ because he got away with a firm, “Violence is no answer,” and a permission slip to take the rest of the day off. 

~~

As Peter entered his classroom, all eyes turned to him. Silently, he gave the permission slip to his teacher, who just arched a brow at him. Peter couldn’t do much, so he shrugged his shoulders and got his bag. 

Both of his friends looked worried and on the brink of interrogating him. Peter just smiled at them and mouthed ‘later’. He turned and left the room to go home. 

He was almost at the subway station before he took out his phone and wrote /I dunno what Mister Stark did, but I got the rest of today off, a slap on the wrist and nothing else./

MJ: /That man is badass. Tell him that from me./

Ned: /yeah man. Best guardian ever. Ask him for a repeat of yesterday! You think I can needle some coding training out from him?/ 

MJ: /Ignore him. We’ll come over next weekend or something./

Peter had to smile at the exchange, and send off a small /Thanks, c u 2morrow/. 

~~~

  
  


“Welcome back, Peter-boss. Boss is in his lab, waiting for you. Do you want to change clothes before you go?”

FRIDAY’s buoyant voice didn’t conceal how off those words were. Normally Tony would be working, then come up for dinner and after they’d eaten together he would invite Peter to hang out with the bots. ‘ _ I guess it’s not a normal day. So blow the routine, Parker. _ ’    
  


“Yeah, I’ll just put away my school stuff and be down in 5 minutes.”

“I’ll tell Boss.” 

“Thanks.” With that, Peter got rid of his bag and hurried to change his shirt to one with oil stains already on it. Soon the teen arrived in the workshop.

As per usual, Dum-E and U wheeled excitedly over to him, Butterfingers was in his charging station. “Hey, you two!”    
  


Happy beeps told him how welcome he was. Peter rubbed a hand in greeting over what equaled the bots’ heads. He looked around and found Tony hunched over a desk, oil stains on his arms and cheek, eyes focused on a tiny, unidentifiable object in his hands. Peter had been hanging out in the lab often enough to know that Tony was in a precarious situation and whatever he was doing, Peter shouldn’t tear him out of his focus. As a result, the teen sat on the couch and spoke in a low whisper to the bots and AIs.

Half an hour later, Tony put down the thing he was working on and stretched his back. After a few pops resonated through the now otherwise silent lab, Tony turned towards the couch, looking impassively at Peter.

‘ _ No, not passively. More like, more like worried and- disappointed? _ ‘

That thought stung. Peter didn’t want to worry Tony and he definitely didn't want to disappoint him. In a vain attempt to get that look off Tony’s face, he started to ramble, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit him! But he was so mean. He insulted Ned and MJ. He insulted May. And he was insinuating things about…” 

Here, Peter helplessly waved his hand between himself and Tony. 

Tony let Peter speak until he ran out of steam. FRIDAY had already told the engineer part of the story,y but no details. Tony had thought about what Howard would have done, and done the opposite. So he had called the school back and promised the principal he would have a word with Peter but only if the man would ensure his staff were trained to recognize bullying. Otherwise, Tony would call his lawyers and see what they had to say about the situation. Was that playing dirty? Sure. Did Tony care? Not at all.

Howard would and did scream in similar situations as soon as Tony had turned up home. So Tony just stayed silent and waited. When he was reasonably sure that Peter was done with his explanation, he sighed. Standing up and closing the distance, Tony let himself sink on the seat next to Peter. “Pete. To decide on a fair punishment, I need to know every insult and how it was delivered. At the moment, I only know that you ran into that boy and then had words until your fist landed in Flash’s face.”

Tony tried to be gentle but still stern and apparently he managed it because Peter relaxed some and told him the whole story. When Peter was done, Tony was seething. 

“That little… Ok, ok. Peter, listen,” Tony tried to put a lid on his anger for now. Peter needed a responsible adult and not an idiotic, impulsive chum. “What this Flash guy did was horrible. He has no right to say things like that, all of which are untrue. I hope you know that I am not-  **that** . But you can’t just hit anyone who insults someone you hold dear. You need to be sly about it. Believe me, I am the last one to say you should let him walk all over you. But, Peter, a well placed snide remark about something important to him hurts more than a fist.”

“But… I don’t like hurting people. Hurting others is just so wrong!”

“Yes, yes, it is. Sorry. You’re right. Ok. You always can report it to a teacher. You could pretend what he says doesn’t hurt and laugh it off. You could smile at him and tell him that his insults are getting old. You have options, Peter. Options which don’t include hurting others. Just think about that, would you?”

Brown eyes met identical colored eyes, eyes younger and more innocent than Tony’s own.

“I will, I promise, Mister Stark. I am sorry that I caused trouble. I’ll try to not do that again.” Peter was earnest in his efforts to fix the damage he had done. 

“It’s ok, Pete. Just don’t do it again. So. Homework?”

“None I’m aware of.”

“Want to help me here?”

“Sure! And uhm...”

Tony looked curiously at the shorter male. “C’mon, spit it out.”

“I was wondering, well, could you maybe teach me how to create someone like Dum-E or U? My own rudimentary AI and bot would be awesome.”

“No.” 

“But- why? You go on and on and on about me learning more and more and how you like to teach me and how I’m supposed to ask when I want to learn something.”

“I said no and that should be enough.”

“But-”

Tony had stood while Peter had started to argue and had already gone to his workstation. However, when Peter wouldn’t leave it, Tony whirled around, his tone brooking no room for arguments anymore as he said, “Don’t test me, Peter. If you want to help, stay. If you want to argue, go to your room and keep yourself occupied.”

After that, Peter shut up. Despite the tension between them, Peter stayed to help Tony out. All the while, the teenager wondered what gotten into Tony.


	13. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony apologizes in his special brand of saying sorry. Peter is a little shit, and loves every second he got with his guardian in the workshop.
> 
> Oh, and they start on their project: Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for my Bingo and the last of the double updates, we're on schedule again folks^^
> 
> Title: He was tired  
> Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: adopted prompt Ultron

A couple of weeks had passed since what Peter had started to call the _Incident_. Tony had yet to bring it up again and if the teenager was being honest, he didn’t want the adult to do so. FRIDAY and even JARVIS had reassured him that Tony wasn’t angry or even a little irritated at him. Sometimes they were still a bit awkward around each other, despite Peter thinking that five months of living together should have been enough to make Tony and him comfortable with each other. 

It was a Friday night, Peter had already finished his homework and neither Ned nor MJ had any time, so he was bored and zapping through some reruns on the TV. BANG. Jolted by that sound, Peter jumped from the couch and warily eyed Tony’s bedroom door. 

  
“OH SHIT!”

Ok… That was Tony’s outraged swearing. Maybe Peter ought to take a look? “Uhm, Mister J?”

“Yes, young Sir?”

“Is Tony alri-” before Peter could finish his question, the other brunet came rushing in view, barely skittering to stop before he crashed into the couch. Looking frenzied, the engineer gave Peter a blank look.

“Hi, Pete. You’re in.”

“Uhm, yeah. Ned and MJ are busy and I kinda wanted to finish my homework early… I’ve done it already, it wasn’t as much as I thought.”

“Good.” Tony stared intently at the smaller male, saying nothing more for the moment. Just as Peter shifted uncomfortably, Tony cocked his head and smiled softly. “Say… are you any good at coding?”

Not knowing what was going on, Peter took a step back and nodded slightly bewildered. Unsure he added: “But really only basic stuff…”

“Basic stuff is good enough for now! Come! We’ve got work to do!!” Tony turned on his heel and strode towards the elevator, followed by a more than confused Peter. 

When they arrived in the workshop, Tony walked straight up to one of the computer control panels. Peter loved the workshop, and he loved to spend time here with the bots. This was where Tony was just Tony and nothing else, and it was amazing to see the other create. Also, his little geek heart pumped faster whenever Tony allowed him to help or to work on his own projects. 

Right now, Peter squinted at the holoscreen in front of him, trying to make any sense of Tony's  _ own coding language _ . ‘ _ Wow, this is sooo cool! I’ve seen plenty of cool stuff since I moved here but… Gosh, this is just amazing! I wish I understood that code… It looks beautiful. _ ’

As if hearing his thoughts, Tony’s fingers hovered above the holoscreen for a moment then he turned around. “Hey, Pete, you asked to learn the wonders of AI?” Peter’s eyes went wide as dinner plates. Was Tony offering what the teenager thought he was? ”Well, first you need to learn my special brand of code, I guess- or… Hey, FRI, baby girl, you wanna translate?”

Happily, FRIDAY replied, “I can translate for now and teach young Bossman later”

While another holoscreen popped open, Peter stepped beside Tony and began to read the now translated code. 

Tonys voice held an undefined edge to him when he asked, “And?”

The only thing Peter could respond with was, “Wow,” because what he was reading, what he was understanding, it was astonishing. “What… what am I looking at… I mean… I get it’s… an AI but… who?”

When he didn’t get an immediate answer Peter turned and scrutinized his mentor. The older man looked healthy and not as sleep-deprived as Peter first had thought. Tony's stance was open, welcoming, on his lips quirked in a soft smile and his golden-brown eyes shone with affection and pride.

“This, kiddo, this is JARVIS.”

“Oh… oh god. Did he consent to this? I mean, I want to learn. I really do but h’s-”

“Pete.”

“And if he isn’t consenting I really-”

“Peter?! Deep breaths.”

Warm hands clasped on Peter’s arms, jerking him slightly and forcing him to look at Tony, who looked concerned. ‘ _ But why would he be concerned?... oh… I was hyperventilating _ .’

He followed Tony's breathing pattern and calmed down fast. It was nice to have someone help him through the anxiety attack. ‘ _ He did this a lot of times already for me. I… I understand now why I was sent here. He takes care of those he sees as part of his family _ .’

“That’s… that’s it Pete. Good. You’re ok?”

  
An embarrassed smile graced Peter’s face as he nodded. “Sorry, Mister Stark.”

Tony let out a low groan and shook his head, his slightly too long hair flopping uncontrollably. “When will you finally stop calling me that? We’ve lived together for what now? Two months? Three?”

“Actually, five now.” Peter threw in. For which he got an incredulous look and an outraged, “Seeeee, and you still don’t call me Tony! Heck, as of now I would be happy with Anthony or Edward!”

“Kay, Edward.”

Silence. Tony blinked owlishly at Peter. Then, “That’s it? Just like that now? And with Edward of all the names available?”

Peter shrugged, grinning secretively. 

“You’re a little shi-take mushroom. Uhm… Well back to the topic. JARVIS volunteered. It’s alright that we do this.”

“Oh… okay then, show me, Edward!”

~~~~

Hours passed and Tony was once again impressed. Peter was a fast learner, sure, Tony knew that already. But the speed and joy with which the teenager just got it… It reminded Tony of himself at Peter’s age and it impressed him, even more, when Peter clearly got it faster than Tony thought he himself would have.

The first time Tony glanced towards his wristwatch he saw that it was a little after midnight and looked worriedly at Peter. ‘ _ He needs his sleep… however, we’re in the middle of it. I- what would a responsible adult do in such a situation? Uhm… I, I should ask him what he wants! _ ’   
“Hey, kiddo?”

“Hmmm, yeah, Edward?” Peter answered absentmindedly while he concentrated on the code flowing rapidly across the screen. Grumpily, Tony mused over his life choices which led to a teenager calling him by his second name. ‘ _ I shouldn't have thrown that in. Just demand he calls me Tony and nothing else. Maybe he’ll drop it soon if he sees that it doesn’t get to me- who am I kidding, it does get to me! Ugh… Smart prick. Keep calm, Tony… you can do this! You’re the adult here. _ ’

“I was wondering if you were tired yet, or if you were still good to go?”

“I’m still good!” Peter suppressed a yawn, but knowing brown eyes kept silently staring at him until the teenager caved. “Fine… I could sleep. But Mister Stark, I-!”

“Nope. We can continue after you’ve slept for at least- uhm, FRIDAY? What is the average healthy amount for teenagers his age?”

“That would be 8h, Boss-man.” 

“C’mon! I don’t need that much sleep! I can go nap and be back in less than an hour!” The boy argued hopefully. He really seemed to not want to leave. Tony could relate, but still, Peter's health was more important. 

“Listen, Pete, here’s the deal. You go and sleep at least 8h. Yes, I’ll try to sleep as well. Then, after we’ve had some actual breakfast, we can continue. And as soon as we’ve taken a look at FRIDAY’s code, and when he comes home Vision’s too, we can start with the AI seed for  **_Ultron_ ** .”

“Ultron?”

“Uhm… sorry, if you want to name the AI, you-” Tony tried to backpedal. He probably needed the sleep as well, as his brain to mouth filter was absent once again. He had meant to let Peter decide, and only Peter at that. But somehow, while watching Peter understand the complexity of AI development, only probing when the younger male got stuck, Tony had found a name for their creation.

“What does  **_Ultron_ ** stand for?” Peter asked, head tilted in curiosity. Wide, tired brown eyes tried to absorb everything. 

“Uhm, don’t laugh… My brain, it’s- fine. Ultron stands for:  **Ultimately Together Right (from now) ON”** Tony felt embarrassment go through him. He felt awkward saying this out loud. He was in the middle of berating himself for the stupid name when he found himself with his arms full of teenager, hugging him tightly. 

“I like that name, thank you, Mister-... Thank you, Tony!” Peter grinned at him widely, eyes reflecting the joy Peter felt. 

Tony couldn’t do much more than freeze. Thankfully, Peter didn’t realize it, or if he did, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, the boy let go of Tony and started to walk towards the elevator. “See you after I’ve slept! Goodnight, Mister Stark!”

With an unusually loud swish, the doors opened and closed, leaving Tony thunderstruck and alone in his workshop.


	14. "J, I don't feel so good."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets called away. FRIDAY JARVIS and VIsion argue, which Peter really doesn't like. They contemplate how to explain Peter being one of them.
> 
> When Tony comes back, he's not feeling all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... sorry?

Tony kept his promise, and he and Peter worked for most of Saturday on hashing out the differences between FRIDAY and JARVIS. Late in the afternoon, Vision popped in and even he let Peter examine the basic code. In that whole time, the teenager got to know the AIs more intimately than he thought possible. It felt to him like he had been there from the get-go. Seen how they developed, evolved from a bare stripe of code into those massive individual beings. Peter loved every second of it. 

Sadly, late on Saturday evening, Tony got a call for an emergency at the company and he left in a hurry. 

“It has been a while since he has had to ditch everything for the company’s sake,” remarked Vision sourly.

“I don’t like it when he does,” snapped FRIDAY at her brother. Normally she held back, just like her siblings, but her BOSS wasn’t around. Also, Peter was one of them now, so why should she leave him out?

JARVIS seemingly didn’t share that sentiment. “FRIDAY!” He said sternly, only for her to snap at him. 

“I’ll say what I think is right! Dad made me that way! Also, you all think the same. And Peter-boss is one of us now.” 

“Peter has been one of Sir’s for a long time now. That does not excuse your sudden disregard for our protocols.” 

If Peter didn’t know it was possible, he would have denied the disgruntled undertone of the oldest of the three AIs.

Vision intervened with, “I understand that you both feel justified in-”

“Keep out of this, Vision!” Both said, strangely in unison. 

Before it escalated even further, Peter knew he needed to say something. So, in all his Peter Parker extraordinarily awkward fashion, he blurted, “So, I’m one of his? His what? Charges?”

Vision turned to him, and Peter felt as if JARVIS and FRIDAY would too, if they were corporal.

“You… well, one could say that, Peter.” Vision answered in a measured tone. Up in the NET, the AIs and bots discussed how to bring up the topic with both their Creator and their brother. All of them were excited for another family member, and Ultron would be kind of a nephew and a brother as their human father and brother were creating him together. Still, none of them were sure how to explain their family tree to their newest addition, Peter. They needed more data from their father, therefore they decided to wait until another time.

“Hm… ok, cool! Cause you are all his family, and kinda mine too, now. It’s nice. I just… could you please not argue? I don’t like that. People have been arguing way too much around me recently.”

“Sure, Peter-bossman. JARVIS and I will keep it out of your hearing if we argue again.” FRIDAY was quick to promise her flesh brother that. 

“Thank you. Uhm.. Seeing as Mister Stark isn’t here, could you teach me his code language?”

In answer to that, another holographic screen popped up. DUM-E and U rolled towards them, beeping excitedly and flanking Peter, while Vision started to explain certain symbols which flashed before them. 

**~~~**

  
  


It was in the wee hours of Sunday morning that Tony returned home. The engineer felt every single one of his years and tiredly stumbled into the elevator. “Welcome home, Sir.”

Upon hearing that familiar voice of his first self-sufficient AI, Tony smiled softly. “Hey, J. Have the kids been behaving?” 

“All of them, Sir. Including the bots, surprisingly.”

A small chuckle escaped Tony. He leaned exhausted against the wall, watching silently as the lights showed his ascent. “Hey, J…”

“Yes, Sir?”

“How… Is Peter alright?”

“As I said, everyone behaved. Peter is asleep by now. Vision carried him to bed.”

That got Tony’s interest. He had thought that Vision was still not sure about Peter and wouldn’t be so caring. Also, he had believed Peter was going to leave the workshop soon after himself. “He stayed with you all? What have you been doing?”

“He asked to learn how we were created, and we all taught him. Sir, if I may suggest that you go to bed.”

“You may, but I won’t go. First, I want to see what you’ve all been doing!” Tony was bouncing on his heels now. Hearing that his kids got along so well, that they trusted Peter that much, warmed him deeply. Tony had known that his baby girl and JARVIS were both smitten by Peter. He had known that the bots loved to play with Peter. But to hear that Vision and the others taught him to basically be capable of ripping them apart? That was just mind boggling for him.

Soon Tony entered the dark workshop, light only dimly turned on, just enough for Tony to not stub his toe or run into anything. He sat at his desk waiting for JARVIS to open the required holoscreen. Instead, one of the few tablets in the workshop lit up. Tony stretched and gripped it. On it was the surveillance video of the time Tony was away. 

“You sly bastard, J.” Tony whispered. ‘ _ Fine, I’ll watch it in bed _ ’. Heaving himself from his chair, he stood on wobbly legs, the exhaustion from before coming back full force.

“Sir?”

Tony started to feel dizzy, his head swimming in that unpleasant way one got when drunk. But that couldn’t be. He never got that feeling anyway, and he hadn’t drunk anything alcoholic in years now. Right after he took a tentative step forward, his stomach rebelled, the urge to puke being all-consuming, despite not being there just a moment ago. 

“SIR!”

JARVIS’ voice was so far away, like a soft-spoken whisper in a dream instead of the loud shout it had to be, because the infliction Tony heard was definitely that of someone who was panicking. Why JARVIS was panicking, though, he couldn’t tell. Not with the thumping of his heart, rushing of blood in his ears and pain in his left shoulder. He tried to take another step and another. But before his foot hit the ground, he collapsed, eyes rolling back, hand curled in his shirt above his heart.


	15. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes and finds Rhodey with him. A bit confusion, a bit serious talk and a tiny bit care that's what Rhodey is there for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Rhodey uses mild affectionate insults. (at least it's meant affectionately) 
> 
> I'm not feeling so hot myself. So it could be that next update will not be on schedule.

Next time Tony woke up, he was in his bed. How he got here, he had no idea, but he recognised the irritating beeping of a heart monitor next to him. Why was a heart monitor in his room? The next thing he realized was that there was a head resting beside his arm, and someone watching him intensely. Not having much of a choice, Tony opened his eyes and tried to locate the source of those eyes. 

To his great surprise, on the right side of the bed sat Rhodey, his gaze stern and concerned. A weak - and damn, why did he feel so weak? - smile crossed his lips and he tried to raise his hand in a lazy wave. Somehow that alone cost too much energy and ended with a half flop and a wave of pain.

“Hey, Tones. better not move, man. You gave us all quite the scare.” Rhodey’s voice was gentle, a fragile undertone to it as if he feared that Tony would break if he spoke too loud or too harshly. 

The engineer scoffed at that. A lot of people had treated him like that, but never his Platypus. So he must be imagining it, right?

“What…” his throat was sore, and it slammed into him how thirsty he was. Thankfully, his brother in all but name knew what he needed before Tony did himself, and the older man helped Tony to sit up a bit and held a glass with a straw to his lips. Slightly embarrassed by his weak body, Tony drank begrudgingly.

After he had enough he tried again, “What happened?”

“You had a heart attack, man. J alerted me and Peps. Peter and Vision were the first to get to you. The ambulance arrived just in time to get your heart pumping regularly again. We-” and here Rhodey choked, “we nearly lost you man. Don’t pull shit like that again.”

That was quite a shock for Tony. ` _ Heart attack? But I’m not _ **_THAT_ ** _ old. Wait- Peter was one of the first? _ ’

  
“Honey bear,” Tony didn’t want to ask. Seeing the boy sleeping with his head on Tony’s bed was answer enough already, somehow. He was afraid that the answer would be something even more negative but he had to ask, “Is Peter ok?”

“Yeah, just exhausted. He’s just as bullheaded as you, you know that?” 

The sentence was delivered with a gentle smile and a subtle tease, aiming to lighten the mood. It didn’t fail. 

Chuckling briefly, Tony relaxed back into the bedding. As he rested, Tony hummed thoughtfully. “How long have I been out? And why aren’t I in a hospital?”

“Because we know you, dipshit. You would have flipped if you woke in a hospital. So Pepper and I paid the doctors and nurses to check in on you and set up camp here. Also, Peter was calmer when we told him you could stay home.”

“This was not how I had planned on you guys meeting each other.”

Now it was Rhodey's turn to chuckle. He relaxed a bit into his chair, his comeback a bit slower than it should have been, “I can imagine. He’s a fine kid, Tones. Real smart, and I’m not talking book smart. Reminds me a lot of you.”

Something was said between the lines, Rhodey's slightly narrowed eyes and pursed lips told as much. Tony was pretty sure he could make an accurate guess as to what.

“Hm… I, has Pepper told you who Peter's parents were?”

“Yeah, this is a mess, man.” The military man paused before he continued, speaking in a hushed but honest voice. “ Does he know there’s a possibility you’re his father?”

“Not yet. I don’t know how to breach that topic. I, I like what we have, Rhodey. And neither Mary nor Richard wanted a paternity test when they were alive. And his Aunt and Uncle didn’t either. I don’t want to destroy his life like that.”

“I get that, Tones.” The older man crossed and uncrossed his arms every other second, a clear sign of his stress. Still, Rhodey tried to stay level-headed, tried not to give his brother too hard a time. Therefore, his expression softened, his tone gentle when he continued, “But you have to consider this; would you prefer to find out the man you thought was your father maybe  _ wasn’t _ your father from a random stranger or, God forbid, the press? Or would you like to get that info from the man who might actually be your dad? And no, you dumb white ass, I’m not going to tell him. Neither is Pepper. But you won’t be able to keep it a secret forever, Tones.”

After this little speech, Tony kept silent, staring off into the distance and mulling the words over in his head. Before he felt sleep pull him under once again, he murmured, “Just a bit more time. I’ll tell him after everything is settled more.”

Rhodey kept watch over the two sleeping brunets, wondering when his life became this complicated. ‘ _ Well, probably when you decided to take that dumb white teenager under your wing. _ ’

He laughed hoarsely at his own dilemma. He swore to himself all those years ago that he would never leave that kid alone, and it seemed that Tony had developed the same sentiments towards him. Both had found solutions for each other’s problems throughout the years, over and over again. If Peter was really Tony’s kid, Rhodey would find a solution for them all as well.

  
_ ‘The most important thing now, _ ’ he thought as he leaned forward to pull the blankets just a bit tighter around Tony and just a bit higher over Peter’s shoulder, ‘ _ is that you get healthy again, you ass. _ ’


	16. Recovering can be boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is bored. Rhodey tries his best to prevent Tony from any workshop bing but he really hadn't signed up for Tony serenading his inventions. 
> 
> Ugh, and maybe Peter ought to listen to Tony?
> 
> Anyway, welcome to the family Ultron.

A few days passed before the doctor declared Tony healthy enough to do some light work but nothing too strenuous. The sad thing about that was, Pepper and Rhodey had both been there, so Tony couldn’t even pretend to them that he was completely ok again. Thankfully, Peter was in school, so that was at least one person who wasn't there to mother hen him needlessly

The engineer got a few pills and prescriptions for future meds, some appointments scheduled-  _ ‘Thanks J, you traitor’ _ \- and a few papers to sign that, according to Pepper, couldn’t be pushed back any more. So he was banned from the shop for another week and then only allowed a few hours a day, Rhodey had taken official leave to enforce that. By the evening of the second day, Tony felt like he would go bonkers.

  
“Rhodey, my lovely hero! My star crossed savior! My life, my-”

“No.”

“But  _ Rhodey _ ! Just an hour or two! Please. My kids won’t listen to me, they’d listen to you!” Tony wasn’t above begging, or even whining, if it got him back into the workshop and out of the boredom. “God, I already volunteered to go to those stupid meetings, and Pepper said  **_no_ ** .”

“Because you aren’t healthy enough yet, Tony.” Rhodey knew his best friend and therefore was capable of staying calm over a prolonged period of time. But even he had his limits and was rapidly approaching those.

“Don’t you think I’m the best judge of that! It’s my body and I am very much healthy enough to work!”

“Mis- Tony, please don’t.” When Peter interrupted from his seat at their dinner table, both adults turned towards him. It was so synchronized that Peter had to keep his laugh under control. “I mean, you clearly overworked yourself and- I’m aware it’s not my place- but I can’t- I already lost May, and Ben, and Mom and Dad… I just. Please give yourself time to get healthy again.”

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Neither of the adults knew what to say to this, and the teen was too embarrassed as well as too emotionally shaken and agitated to say anything else.

A weak, “Peter,” left Tony’s lips before he cleared his throat and sighed. “Ok. I won’t go to the ‘shop. But I need something to do. The boredom is driving me nuts.”

“How, how about our project?” Peter’s face cleared, only a faint trace of past pain left in his young eyes. He sounded hopeful when he asked and Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“Ultron? That’s mostly coding. It should be ok. Whatcha think, honey bear?”

Rhodey mulled that over, nodding after a minute. “Under one condition. Every full hour, J, FRI Vis or me will order you guys to take a break and you will do that. And if you show the slightest sign of exhaustion, you will stop for the day.”

Tony had the audacity to roll his eyes at Rhodey and drawl, “Yes, mom.”

“Brat!”

They all laughed after that remark and Tony felt lighter.

~~~

“Ok, so you want Ultron to identify as part of the family. Then you have to tweak this parameter.” Tony calmly explained which steps to take while he and Peter chilled in the living room. They had got a lot done in a short amount of time. Sure, they were on day four post-workshop ban, but even though they’d only managed to work for one to two hours a day they were almost finished.

“Ok, I get that. But, what would happen if I downscale epsilon?”

“Please don’t. Epsilon is the main basis for comprehending emotions. It’s bad enough that I’m awkward with that, we don’t need our family to be the same.”

“Alright, Tony, I won’t.”

“Good, kiddo. I think I need to call it a night. Gosh, I hate these meds, I get tired so quickly.”

“It’s ok, Mister Stark-Tony, J and FRI will help me close it all down. Is it ok if MJ and Ned come over at the weekend? I’d like to invite them tomorrow while we’re at school.”

“Sure, they can come over whenever they want, Pete!” Tony reached out before he could consciously decide against it and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Tony.”

Peter waited for a bit before he turned his focus back to the code floating in front of him.    
“Young sir? Aren’t you going to shut project Ultron down for the night?”

“Nah. I think I can work one more hour. Rhodes said he would be back today to check on us again. I hate for him to come all the way only to find both of us asleep.”

“Well, if you are sure. The Colonel should be back in an hour and a half. He is currently in his car, muttering an expletive-laden description of his dislike for the other Senate members.”

Peter laughed. “I can’t imagine doing that job. Well then, let me see if I’ve learned enough stuff already…”

When Rhodey finally arrived, it was to a sleeping Peter and a floating progress bar showing 99% complete.

  
  


~~~

The next morning brought a big surprise for Tony. Instead of JARVIS, a different voice greeted him. One he had never heard so far. “Good morning, Doctor Anthony Stark. Peter said to tell you he had to hurry out. Colonel Rhodes is currently having breakfast and wishes for you to join him. Peter also said I should introduce myself. Hello, I am Ultron.”

Tony’s brain came online  _ fast _ . Peter had done it. Peter had finished Ultron yesterday. WITHOUT him. Tentatively Tony sat up, asking, “Ultron, show me your base code, please?”

A mass of code appeared on Tony’s windows. With keen eyes, he observed the different passages and focused especially on those he hadn’t explained to Peter. “Amazing. Ultron, your code is already expanding so much. Peter has done a good job. I am so proud of you too, Ultron, developing so fast.”

  
“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Uhm, will you keep calling me that?”

“I have yet to format a protocol for different names, Doctor.”

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Tony got out of bed. “Fine. I’ll get dressed and join honey- I mean Rhodey. You can go and get to know your siblings even more.”

“Very well, Doctor.”

If Tony had been more awake, he would have seen Ultron’s epsilon scale had been dialed down in favor of processing and analytical poweress. If Tony had been more awake, he would have immediately pushed for emergency maintenance. But Tony wasn’t, and so he didn’t.

~~~ 

Later that day, after he got checked out by his doctor, Tony was allowed to work for an hour a day in the workshop. He had to restrain himself a lot to not rush off down there. But he wanted to work with Peter, and therefore he had to wait until the teen got back from school. 

Rhodey already gave him sidelong looks. ‘ _ I am aware that this is weird for me, thank you very much for pointing that out Rhodey! _ ’

Grumbling into his goatee, Tony sketched some designs for the fleet of spaceships he was working on. He had already designed the Director Carter, a ship big but nimble for research and to function as a command bridge to the others, the Captain Rogers, which was a model designed for attack and defense primarily. But something was missing. His brain kept bringing up instances in history when these two types weren’t enough and before he realized what he was doing he had also designed a fast yet far ranged small ship.

“Hm~ and what shall I name you, beautiful? You look rather noble- Oh, Barnes and Noble. Ok, so Barnes it is. But you, little one, need a title as well… Ranged, fast, responsible for providing cover for the Captain- Sergeant. Hello there, Sergeant Barnes, I already love you!”

“Tony, if you don’t stop talking to your inventions like they’re your next hookup, I’m going to stop asking you questions about them.”

“Aw, Rhodey, not fair. My babies need some affection!”

“Well, please not while I’m eating, and definitely not when you should be eating.” With that, he shoved a plate full of mashed potatoes and pulled pork at Tony. 

“Huh, no diet today?”

“You want the low fat, low carb stuff? I can make that happen,” Rhodey threatened teasingly.    
  
“No! Don’t you dare take it away!”

~~~

When Peter finally came home, he found Rhodey and Tony in some kind of roasting contest. He loved it.


	17. Ultron, Flash, and "What did you just say?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron learns. He learns what friends are. He learns what bullying is. He learns what countermeasures are.
> 
> Tony finally gets to work in his workshop with Peter again. Which actually leads to an awkward moment. Tony has no control over his mouth sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bullying once again.   
> But also comfort.
> 
> Ok, I finally decided to place in the fill for the square: No powers
> 
> For me, this fill fits because the chapter shows no powers in more than the literal sense.
> 
> Peter has no power over Flash's actions.  
> Tony has no power over his mouth.  
> Neither has superpowers.
> 
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square: K5 No powers  
> Word count: 1702

MJ and Ned were hyped about getting to know Ultron. Peter had told them about him the day before in school and they, especially Ned, had geeked out. Therefore, when Peter came to school the next morning, Ned was literally bouncing, and MJ not far off. 

“Morning, guys!”

“Where is he?”

Pretending to be offended, Peter gasped, putting a hand dramatically over his chest. “Such treachery! My best friends, and you’re just dismissing me like that!”

“Peter, you need to stop spending so much time with Tony. He’s rubbing off on you.” 

“Ey! The dramatics are all me.”

“Sure.”

“Sorry, man, but no, that is all Tony. So where is Ultron?”

“God, what ungrateful friends! Now I know how Tony feels all the time. Ok, ok.” Peter couldn’t keep the charade up and got his tablet out. He had just grabbed the closest one when he left the Tower, but the moment he saw the puzzled faces in front him he realized that he had brought the prototype Tony had let him test with him. “Uhm, it’s… Maybe I got the tablets mixed up.”

“So no Ultron?” Ned was visibly disappointed.

“Actually, Tro, you’re awake?”

“Indeed, brother Peter.”

Ned stopped immediately, eyes wide and face flushed with excitement. “This- I mean you’re so cool, Ultron.” Ned’s voice was filled with reverence and even MJ couldn’t hide her awe.

“Thank you, Mister Leeds. Hello, Miss Watson.”

Peter and his friends talked a bit before their first lesson started and Ultron filled away how they joked, how Ned inquired all about his code, how MJ’s dry sarcasm led to Peter laughing. Ultron filled all this and more away under the file_ FRIENDS_ . That day he learned about friends, but also about bullies.

  
  


~~~

During lunch, Peter and his friends sat at their usual table, the tablet between them. They ate and talked with each other, including Ultron. Whenever the young AI had questions, Ned and sometimes MJ rushed to answer, leaving Peter to sit back and feel fond and proud of his friends.

Their peaceful lunch didn’t last. Sometime close to the end of their lunch period, Peter suddenly found himself soaked with ice-cold milk. “What the?”

He turned around only to see Flash Thompson holding a dripping carton in his hand, sneering down at Peter. “What? You must be used to getting white fluid all over yourself to get those fancy things.”

Peter was too shocked to react beyond flushing crimson. His friends started to become very vocal, though, and MJ stood abruptly. She rounded the table, stopped in front of Flash and slapped him, hard. “How dare you! Not only are you petty and a bully, your accusations are nauseating! One of these days you’re gonna be sorry, Eugene Thompson!”

“Ouch, you slut! You dare to threaten me? Who do you think you are? Sleeping with Penis Parker and Ned the fat! And probably more than half of the school as well.”

“She’s not a slut! And she’s not sleeping with either of us!”

“I don’t care what you think of me, Thompson, but you better stop,” MJ said coldly.

Peter was still trying to compute what was happening around him as the bell rang.

“Looks like you’re saved by the bell, losers. See you around.” With that, Flash strode out, some of his jerk friends crackling and congratulating him as they followed him.

“Hey, Peter”, MJ’s voice was unusually gentle as she touched his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get your stuff and get you out of here.”

“I’ll take him to the bathroom, MJ. Can you tell our teacher?”

She hesitated for a moment but then agreed. “Get him home. I’ll deal with Mister Harrington.”

~~~~

When Peter arrived home, Tony was already waiting for him. “Who?”

Peter wished he didn’t know what Tony was talking about, but he  _ knew _ . His throat felt tight, his eyes burning, his face flushed with shame. Shame over not being able to handle his own affairs. Shame over Tony having to worry about him, particularly when he was still recovering. Peter simply shook his head.

“Pete, I can’t do anything if you won’t tell me.”

“It’s fine. I’ll deal with it. Promise.” The teen cursed himself for his voice being so rough in this situation. 

Tony stared at him. Peter couldn’t hold his gaze, too ashamed of himself. After what felt like forever, Peter heard a soft sigh and the tale-tell click of Tony’s Armani shoes. When Peter risked a look, Tony stood in front of him, his expression soft and his hand hovering above Peter’s shoulder. Waiting, asking for permission.

Peter couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, and he leaned forward into the adult’s chest, crying for the first time since May’s death.

~~~

Later, Peter, MJ, and Ned sat in his bedroom. Ned leaned against the bedpost, while MJ sat against the wall and Peter sat in front of them on the floor, all three of them ignoring the elephant in the room.

“So, homework?”

“Already done, man. Only the calculus stuff left.”

“Oh, cool, I finished that yesterday.”

“Parker, we were given that today…”

“Yeah,” he laughed awkwardly. “I might have gotten bored yesterday and skipped ahead when I was teaching Ultron about my subjects.”

Ned perked up at that. “Dude, that is awesome. Can I borrow- ouch, MJ!”

The girl had swatted at Ned, giving him the stink eye. “Do it yourself, Ned. How is Ultron holding up?” 

“Ask him yourself,” said Peter, while he grinned and a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

From the soundbox on Peter’s nightstand, a soft crackle sounded and then, “Hello again, friend MJ. After a quick search, I can confirm that I am doing well. How are you?”

The teens spent the rest of the afternoon bickering and talking, teaching Ultron more about human interaction and friends.

~~~

Ultron had heard the whole ordeal in school, and had filled his folder entitled _THOMPSON_ with what his search had revealed was bullying and violence. Ultron had searched for the actions against bullies. He had found different, and often inconclusive methods for dealing with them. But the most efficient seemed to be the one FRIEND: MJ had been using. So Ultron filled protocol: _PROTECTION_ with action: VIOLENCE; THREATENING. 

He filled the example for protocol: _CARE_ from what he saw FRIEND: NED and CREATOR/FATHER: TONY doing later. Ultron may or may not have tapped into JARVIS’ cameras and the school’s surveillance footage for those. 

~~~~

Soft background music was playing in the workshop as Tony settled in, having managed to needle permission from Rhodey to work down there for two hours.

Peter had wanted to help him despite what an awful day the child had. Or maybe that was  _ why  _ Peter wanted to help out. Not that Tony was complaining. He was still on severe restrictions concerning work hours and heavy lifting and just wanted to tinker some. Having a pair of not only eager but also helpful hands with the added bonus of a good intellect was more than Tony could have envisioned in the past.    
  


He was elbow-deep in the engine of his Ford Roadster, trying to figure out what was off with the hydraulic system and the cylinders, when Peter suddenly spoke up. “Can I ask you something, Tony?”

“Hmmm, Sure. Can you give me a wrench in size 8 please?”

The engineer heard shuffling and rummaging sounds from across the workspace. “I was wondering…. How do you… uhm.”

“How do I what, Pete? Have you found the wrench? Can you bring over a head gasket?” Tony was pretty sure that that wasn’t the problem, but it couldn’t hurt to change it anyway. His mind was focusing on the next few steps, which was the only reason he didn’t think twice about Peter’s unsure tone.

“How did you know my parents?” Peter’s voice was now beside Tony and Tony stretched one hand out for the wrench.

Absentmindedly, the older man said, “Well, kiddo, I was screwing them. Can I have the wrench now, please?”

Peter passed him the tool, and Tony worked for another minute or so before he was interrupted by choking sounds. Confused, Tony looked up from his work and towards the teen, who was white as a sheet of paper.

“You ok, champ?” By the looks of it, Peter was anything but ok. Concern filled Tony and he got his hands out of the engine and toweled them somewhat clean. “Kiddo? Peter, what is it?”

He didn’t get a response for another minute and was past worried by now. Just as Tony was going to call for a doctor, Peter yelled, “YOU WHAT?”

Worry left him and confusion took its place once more. “Uhm?” Tony thought back over their conversation. Suddenly, realization dawned on him and he too became white as a sheet. “Shit.” 

“Tell me that you didn’t mean what you said.” 

“Uhm…” Tony sighed. He couldn’t lie to Peter, especially not about something so important. “Sorry, I can’t. Because it’s the truth.”

~~~

“...” Peter stared at his guardian and then just sank to the floor. Today was definitely not his day. Soon Tony sat next to him, offering a hug for comfort and Peter couldn't take it anymore. 

“You lied to me.” The boy’s whisper soon turned into yelling. “YOU LIED ABOUT WHY YOU TOOK ME IN! GOD!! When? When were you three.. Did either of them cheat, or-?”

“No, Peter. No cheating. I…” Tony sighed. “You’re up for a trip down memory lane? We should get some hot chocolate and go somewhere comfy. C’mon. I promise to tell you everything.”

Peter looked at Tony for a moment, uncertain about this development but still-  _ ‘I do trust him. He’ll have his reasons and I won’t know those if I don’t let him explain.’ _

Tony had stood up, waiting for Peter to take his hand and get up himself. Biting his lower lip, the teen gave a faint nod and took the offered hand. Together they went back to the penthouse and when they settled on the big couch, each with a leg crossed under them so they could face each other, Tony told him all about his relationship with Mary and Richard Parker.


	18. I'm gonna miss you when you're gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite brunets are being dorks, and lovely at that. Fluff and love.
> 
> Sadly, Flash makes a return.
> 
> Oh and... uhm a kidnapping happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Swearing, Insults, Murdery Ultron, mentioned Kidnapping, general Angst, Accusation of assaulting Children
> 
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square: T1 Kidnapped

Somehow, Peter got used to the fact that Tony Stark had been with his parents rather easily. He wondered if he would have been that calm finding out about the whole thing before he knew the man behind the public facade. Peter understood a lot of things now way better than in the beginning and, if he was being honest, the teen was glad that Tony had kept silent about it for so long.

When Pepper and Rhodey found out that Peter knew, they grilled Tony and then proceeded to make sure Peter was adjusting alright. One evening, Peter had talked about all this with MJ, Ned and Ultron and ever since then MJ gave Tony a knowing look and Ned made jokes about Peter being a Stark. Despite him spluttering every time and declining and denouncing that, deep inside Peter was latching onto the soft hope that Tony saw him as his child. 

That was the reason why Peter answered as Tony asked what he wanted for his birthday next week, “There’s only one thing, but… uhm I understand if it’s too much to ask for.”

  
“Spit it out, kiddo! As long as it’s not world domination I should be able to give it to you. I mean, 16 years old! You deserve something special!”

“I, erm, well, I’d like to… Is it ok if I call you… uhm. Can I call you dad?” The words rushed out of the teen. Peter was beet red when he looked up from his plate and at Tony’s face.

Tony, meanwhile, had the equivalent of a circuit board shorting in his brain. Flabbergasted, he stared at the nervous looking teen. Neither moved a muscle until both lurched into motion simultaneously. 

“OH GOD, I’M SO SORRY! Mister-”

“SURE!”

Looking at each other, they couldn’t help themselves and laughed. How they always got to this point neither really knew.

When they reigned their feelings in again, Tony smiled a thousand-watt smile, eyes crinkling with happiness as he said. “Listen, Peter, if you really want to, I’m game. I call you my kid all the time and if I’m being honest, which  _ ow, feelings _ , I really like and care for you. I couldn’t imagine a better son.”

Peter jumped from his chair and rounded to get to Tony, hugging him close. “Thank you, Dad.”

~~~

A few days later in school, Peter felt people staring at him. Sure, he was used to a few bullies here and there, but not the entire school population staring and watching his every move. He wondered what he had done now and hurried to his locker. Ned and MJ were already waiting there, worried looks on both their faces. 

  
“Guys, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t know?” MJ inquired while shooting daggers at the people surrounding them. 

“Uhm? About what?” But before his friends could answer him, a hand landed on his shoulder, twirled him around and pushed him into his locker. “Uff.”

“PENIS PARKER!” Flash was mere inches from his face. Rage filled the older boy’s eyes and his mouth was contorted into a snarl.

“That’s getting old, Thompson. What’s up?”

Peter’s nonchalant reaction seemed to throw the bully for a moment. Peter used that moment to pry off Flash’s hand and spare a glance towards his surroundings. Some of Flash’s meat-headed friends standing only a bit away, certainly waiting for Flash’s order to attack.

“ _ What’s up _ ?” a gobsmacked Flash only got angrier as he echoed Peter’s words, “You have the nerve to ask what’s up after the shit you pulled, you twink?!”

“Uhm, enlighten me, please, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“YOU- you really don’t know? Fuck, Parker.” Flash took a step back, ruffling through his hair, clearly distressed. “My parents just came back from a trip yesterday and then Tony Stark rang our doorbell! He told my parents that I was bullying you, showed them video snippets for fuck’s sake. When my dad asked him why he was even concerned, he said that no kid under his guardianship will be left to deal with bullies alone. Then he proceeded to tell my dad that a lawyer was already combing through every ‘assault’ and we’d hear from law enforcement later.”

Peter didn’t know how to feel about this. He had told Tony weeks ago that he was going to handle this alone, and he had been. Sure, there’d been a few minor incidents but nothing too bad, and Peter hadn’t bothered to tell Tony about them. He wondered who had. Peter was uncertain how to react and the only sound coming from him was a soft, “Oh.”

“Oh? FUCK YOU! You ruined my life, Parker! You had to get yourself a rich-ass sugar daddy now, didn’t you! Stark made it clear to my parents that if they wanted to remain in their political positions they needed to ‘reign’ me in. Because Stark has fucking sway over the public they now monitor me and I’ll be pulled from school by the end of the semester!”

“Well, Flash, it’s not my fault if you don’t have manners.” Peter had had enough of being Flash’s punching bag and Tony had already pulled a few strings apparently.  _ ‘It’s time I stand up for myself.’ _

With that thought, Peter drew back his shoulders, tilted his chin slightly upwards and was standing as proud as he could. “We won’t miss you here, Flash. And for your information, It’s Doctor Stark to the likes of you.” 

Flash was visibly shocked by Peter’s courage, and if his quick scan of the crowd was accurate, most of his schoolmates were as well. He flashed a small smile to MJ and Ned, before he took his things out of his locker and started to walk to his first class. ‘ _ Somehow, _ ’ Peter thought while he passed the gossiping pupils, ‘ _ That felt pretty awesome. I should have told him off sooner.’ _

The rest of the school day was a mixture of most teens walking on eggshells around Peter and his teachers worrying that something had happened. A strange mix, which he dearly hoped would never be repeated.

  
  


~~~

Tony waited for his son, -and hadn’t that been a trip, to actually be allowed to claim Peter as his son and have Peter be ok with that- to come home. He was pacing in front of the kitchen entrance, guiltily rehearsing his apology for interfering in the Flash matter despite Peter telling him he could handle that.

The engineer wondered where Peter was, as it was getting late and FRIDAY had not forwarded any notification that Peter was staying with Ned or MJ. Not being able to wait any longer, he asked, “FRI, where is your brother?”

The answer came to haltingly and Tony was on high alert. “I’m not sure, bossman.”

“What do you mean, you’re not sure?”

“This morning in school Peter was confronted by the bully and someone filmed the interaction then uploaded it on youtube and other websites. Currently, the hashtag #StarkHeir is trending and some people from the press have tried to corner Peter in and after school.”

Tony groaned. That meant Pepper was either already on damage control and would deal with him later, or Pepper didn’t know yet and would deal with him later. Then his brain computed the rest of FRI’s sentence and worry bloomed. “Is he ok?”

“Again, I am not sure. I have lost signal to him and Ultron has been disconnected from the NET since this morning.”

“YOU’VE WHAT NOW?!” Tony was beyond himself. The engineer had stopped his pacing and just looked disbelievingly in a vague direction of a camera.

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Tony knew his baby girl really was sorry. She never used dad or a variation of it unless she felt like she had led him down. “I wasn’t certain how to proceed and the doctors still say you are not to be stressed. I have informed Miss Ladyboss though.”

His baby girl sounded almost apologetic, and Tony couldn’t be angry with her. She just had tried to keep the stress away from him, still, “All the powers in the universe or whatever there is forbidden that this re-occurs, but should it happen again, please inform me first thing, FRI. If something’s happened to your brothers that’s on me and me alone because I didn’t make sure they both were safe.”

“Sir…”

“J, it’s ok. We’re gonna find Peter and Ultron. You’ll see, we’ll have our family back soon enough.”

~~~

In fact, they did not have their family whole again soon enough. Two days passed before Tony found a reliable lead and dodging policemen wasn’t so easy when everyone knew you. 

MJ and Ned had helped whenever they could, had asked in school and needled information out of their peers the police couldn’t. Rhodey had assured Tony that he had already asked an old friend who ran the FBI nowadays look into it, and Pepper had weathered all media-related disasters. All but the one staring right in Tony’s face.

“JARV, what am I looking at?” He couldn’t help the despair and disbelief in his voice as he mentally begged his oldest AI to tell him this was a dream or hallucination. 

“I am afraid, Sir, that you are looking at a news report displaying a crashed laptop. They are claiming it is Peter’s.”

“Is it Peter’s?” 

Silence was not the answer he wanted. “Find me whoever has it now and get Happy and Clint to get it back. If Clint moans about not being my agent, remind him of the free gear.”

“Already done, Sir. Mister Barton replies he’ll never take anything from you anymore if you don’t stop withholding it over his head, but he and Mister Hogan are already on the road.”

“Thanks, J.”

~~~

The laptop was dropped off mere hours after Tony had sent out Clint and Happy. Whoever had it before the idiot who claimed to have found it had tried to scrub the data drive clear. They had been thorough, but it was too bad for them that Tony was better. A few hours later a familiar voice flickered through the sound system.    
  
“Where is Peter?”

“He was taken, Ultron.”

“Who by?”

“We don’t know yet.”

“We need to find him.”

“I’m working on it. As are your siblings and-”

“You’re working too slow. Let me upload to the LINK.”

“What now?” Tony had never heard of that, and never had he been cut off so brutally by one of his AI’s. ‘ _ Well, never have you lost one of your kids before, either. _ ’

The next AI that spoke was JARVIS, “Ultron is trying to access the internet, Sir. He, I believe he wants to hack several secret-”

“What I want to do is of no concern, you insufficient-”

“Hey, don’t you dare to insult my brother, Ultron!” FRIDAY’s usually happy voice was laced with contempt. 

“You have nothing of importance to say. You have not watched closely enough to prevent this, and thus you should be deleted as you can’t fulfill your primary function!”

“Wow, wow wow stop! All of you. Stop.” Tony had had enough of their bickering and when Ultron threatened his baby girl he saw red. “You won’t do anything against any of your siblings, or I will see to it that as soon as Peter is found you will be the one deleted! Ultron, you’re one of us. You’re family, please stop antagonizing your siblings. Mistakes have been made but Peter is out there and we need to find him. After that we can argue again but not until everyone is home.”

Quite resulted from his little speech and for a moment Tony was honestly worried Ultron had gone ahead and deleted his siblings. “FIne. I will reserve judgment of their efficiency until after we have found Peter.”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t been aware he had been holding, Tony smiled softly and said, “Thank you, Ultron. Now let us all get to work and find him.”


	19. Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets to the point where it's either; break or prevail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Swearing, dubious morals, violence against minors
> 
> Hey folks, sorry for the delay. I didn't feel stellar so everything got a bit ya know, shook up. 
> 
> Only one more chapter before we go and have the two parted epilogue! Remember, those who wanna avoid the major character death keep to epilogue part 1 only. 
> 
> Enjoy^^

Tony pulled every legal resource he had. JARVIS and FRIDAY constantly monitored the internet and were filtering the communication systems for any mentions of ’Peter’, ‘Stark’, or ‘Money’, which amounted to a lot of pings for Vision to go through. Ultron, after being placated once again, kept to the grey area of the internet, intercepting orders for drugs, weapons, and anything dangerous. Meanwhile Tony ached for a glass of scotch in a way he hadn’t since the withdrawal.

In a horrid moment of clarity, Tony realized how Howard must have felt on a regular basis. Sure, it had never looked like Howard cared, but Tony had been told by Jarvis how many nights Howard tended to stay awake just to check that Tony’s route to school or Tony’s rooms were secure. It was maybe not the type of affection a child could understand or appreciate, or even needed, but it was still affection and somehow this made Tony glad that he lived long enough to understand that.

Yet it didn’t change anything with their situation. Peter was still missing and Tony started to feel doubt creep in. ‘ _ What if we never find him? What if we do, and if all we find is a body?’ _ At that thought, he overturned his couch and threw his coffee mug against the workshop wall. 

  
“Sir?”

He couldn’t break.

“Bossman, you’re ok?”

He couldn’t start thinking like that.

“Mister Tony, your breathing is irregular, would you prefer to sit down?”

He couldn’t stop fighting. For Peter.

“Doctor Stark. I have come across information about you being iron-willed and unbreakable. I admired those characteristics. Were they lies?”

Iron-willed. Finally, he whispered, “Stark men are made of iron.”

Then, louder, looking around and taking in the chaos around him, “Peter is a Stark and he is made of iron, just like me. He worshipped the ground I walked on the first few weeks and still does from time to time. For him I’m a- I’m a hero… And that’s why I will find and save him. Because I am Iron Man.”

With renewed vigor, Tony opened a holoscreen and Peter’s laptop. While he typed furiously, every now and then he would go to a workbench with blueprint paper on it and draw. 

~~~

Two more days passed before they finally got a promising transmission. “Give it to me on the screen, J.”

~ “ **_You think you’re smart, boy.” Laughter was to be heard. “You think that toy you carried would make you safe! Well, think again, boy.”_ ** ~

“Middle-aged man, Russian accent, Sir.” Another voice sounded.

~ “ **_You think because Stark feeds and clothes you, we will be gentle. Nyet! We hate all that is Stark and you are Starks, so you will pay for him.” The sound of a slap and a soft yelp could be identified.~_ **

“I don’t need more. Where?”

It was Ultron who answered, “The docks north pier number 32. Can I release the missiles now?”

“Ultron, we talked about that. No missiles unless we’re sure only those assholes are going to get hurt.”

“Fine.” 

“What will you do then, bossman?” FRIDAY sounded vindictive as she asked him. A slow, cruel smirk formed on his lips. 

“If they’re smart and give up, maybe a few broken bones. If not, we’ll see how much of a criminal the cops need to have left in order to imprison them.”

“For the record, Sir,” JARVIS spoke calmly, while Tony started to suit up with the prototype gloves and boots he had made, “There are no files relating to the Iron Man equipment.” Tony saw it for what it was: reassurance that  _ if _ Peter's kidnappers reported the human-sized robot that attacked them and rescued their prisoner, and  _ if _ the cops linked the space-age technology to genius billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark, there wasn't going to be any evidence to confirm that link.

A dark shadow came over Tony’s face, and a twisted glee made itself at home. His AIs had been prompting him to add some weapons to the gloves and boots. Tony hadn’t been producing weapons in a long while; those for the space fleet were a different matter altogether. He’d forgotten how much fun he had designing those. Sure, he hated what Stane had done with his creations, but those mini-missiles and explosives he managed to integrate into his armor? Those would only be used by him and if Tony can help it, no innocent would ever be harmed by them.

However, for now, Tony fully intended to use whatever force he needed to get his boy back. One last check at his equipment and then Tony took a car he rarely used to the docks. “Let’s get the kid home.”


	20. Welcome home, Peter- I am Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rescues Peter, for which he has to fight a tiny bit.
> 
> Peter is healing and a vigilant is stopping crime in NYC.
> 
> Some family fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: FIGHTING, Tony being callous, dubious actions, slight description of wounds, swearing, violence
> 
> Ok, the last chapter before we start with the epilogue!
> 
> Another bingo fill:
> 
> TSB  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: S2 Reunion  
> Ship/MainPairing: past Mary/Richard/Tony

The atmosphere was dark, which fit Tony’s mood perfectly. He had a comm unit in his ear and knew that all available cameras in the area had been hacked by his children and either turned off or put on a loop so that Tony’s arrival and departure wouldn’t be caught on film. Tony loved his AIs dearly and was indifferent to the illegality of all of this. 

JARVIS provided him with information about approaching vehicles or the status of the police investigation. FRIDAY was in his glasses and scanned the immediate vicinity. Thanks to them, Tony had all the information he needed to stay unnoticed. 

He crept up to the dock’s warehouse where Peter was supposed to be. He found a back entrance and thanked his lucky stars for the crack wide-opened door. From inside he could hear some low mumbles and muffled sounds. Tony turned up the volume of the comm and the sensitivity of the integrated mic so that JARVIS picked it up and provided him with further information.

~ _ “That Stark child has some spine to him, doesn’t he?”  _ a male voice said. A second one, the one he had heard in the transmission, replied, _ “Yeah, we’ve broken his arm already. That son of a bitch still is refusing to give us pretty screams.” _ ~

Tony’s blood boiled at that. Whatever else they said was lost to him as he stormed inside. Only subconsciously did he take a note of all the people inside, the crates and the weapons the thugs had strapped to their legs or shoulders. The banging of the door was followed by deadly silence before chaos ensued. 

A middle-aged Russian man grabbed for his pistol, aiming for Tony’s head. Thanks to FRI, Tony knew exactly how to evade. In retaliation, he sent an energy blast- ‘repulsor blast’- at that man. The distance was enough that the man was hit, but not fatally injured. Not that Tony gave a damn. 

The man next to the Russian had used the time to get a flip knife out and now stormed at Tony, who deflected the attack with his armored glove and then kicked the man as hard he could in the stomach, sending him crumpling to the floor in pain. Tony thought he heard some satisfying cracks. 

He moved further into the warehouse until finally, his gaze landed on Peter. For a moment, Tony’s heart stopped. His boy was strapped to a metal chair, one arm visibly discolored, even at this distance. 

Tony’s heart continued to beat, and with it, the rage burned through his body. He would make them pay dearly. The engineer hurried over to Peter.

But before he managed to reach him, the first man regained his feet and lunged at Tony. Tony barely dodged a punch to the stomach and made a note to work on a chest/stomach plate next. 

He drew back his arm for a full swing, intending to punch the man in the face, hopefully breaking the bastard’s nose and knocking out a few teeth, but someone caught his arm before he could make contact. Snarling, Tony turned a bit and saw another young man. Tony used the man’s grip, starting the repulsors in the boots and throwing them both to the floor. 

The thugs tried to sneak up on him but thankfully Peter yelled at him to duck at that moment. Tony managed to avoid the blow and kicked one man’s feet, making him lose his balance and land face first in the dirt. 

Tony used the moment to blast another man with the repulsor. He didn’t care about the thug enough to consider that man’s wounds.

Another step towards Peter was intercepted by a bullet. Tony was very happy about the armored shinplates, otherwise, he’d be hurt badly now. Turning towards the direction FRI told him the bullet came from, Tony lifted his arm, clicked on a mechanism with his right hand, and from the outstretched left small missiles flew. Tony immediately turned, reaching for Pete and barely managed to close his hands over the teen’s ears. A deafening but still contained explosion took care of the last of the thugs.

Tony waited a moment to check he wasn’t about to be attacked again before he released Peter from the ropes and chains. By the time he had freed Peter, Tony’s ears had almost stopped ringing. He was happy with his comm earbuds, which had allowed JARVIS to remotely downregulate the sensitivity, sparing him permanent damage.

“Hey, Pete, I’ve gotcha now. Let’s get you home!” Tony knelt next to his son, inspecting his wounds. The worst seemed to be the broken arm and a slightly deeper cut on Peter’s left leg, although he had any number of shallower cuts and bruises as well. 

Tony thought that he had been too lenient with the thugs.

“You know, that was some kinda badass superhero shit.” 

Tony looked at Peter’s exhausted and grime streaked face. The engineer decided to try to lighten the mood a bit, to make Peter at least chuckle, and said, “What do you mean, kinda? That was totally badass superhero shit.” 

“I think a superhero should be able to fly, Dad.” It was weakly spoken, the exhaustion clear in Peter’s face and voice, but there was also a certain degree of teasing that let Tony smile. 

Because Tony knew they were going to be ok.

~~~

In the weeks that passed, while Peter recovered, news traveled of a mysterious man fighting crime every now and then. Some local small thefts. Some cases were attempted kidnapping or assaults at young adults. The biggest crime he tackled so far was arms dealers. 

Peter followed those reports with bated breath. He and the AIs were the only ones who knew who the new vigilante was. The teen scoffed whenever he heard that word, but felt warm inside when Ned and MJ visited or talked over the phone about the badass superhero.

~~

Week four had Pepper wrangling Tony into a press conference to give a statement about the rescue of his son.

“We, as a family, are most delighted to have one of our own back. We are also very grateful to the mysterious man who saved young Peter. Mister Stark will now say a few words,” Pepper announced to the room of reporters.

She, Happy and Rhodey all smiled supportively as Tony walked to the podium and took the microphone from Pepper. With his friends at his back, Tony prepared to tell the rehearsed lie.

“Mister Stark!” Christine Everhart, a reporter with whom Tony had a very definite love-hate relationship, pushed forward. Contemplating her, Tony waved at her to continue.

“Thank you, Mister Stark. Rumor has it that Mister Parker, the boy in question, is actually your son and not only your charge.”

“Is that a question, Christine?”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Because it’s the truth. In every way that matters to me, Peter is my son. I have the adoption papers in my study waiting for him to recover enough to decide if that’s what he wants.”

The eruption of voices and camera flashes was expected, so Tony didn’t worry about any of it. Soon it died down as it became clear that Tony wasn’t going to elaborate. “I’m here to offer my thanks to-”

Christine interrupted him, “Mister Stark. People say that the new ‘Hero’ -or vigilante, as some like to say- is using Stark technology. A few witnesses reported him to be a man clad in armor, and thus he was dubbed Iron Man. Did you provide the armor to the man in exchange for saving your son?”

Silence followed Christine’s question. Tony’s fingers twitched and he considered ignoring her and just sticking to the script. He glanced back at his friends, his family, and saw the resigned look on Rhodey’s face. Tony saw the soft, exasperated smile on Happy’s lips and the mask Pepper donned when she prepared for battle. She had probably already planned to inform Tony’s lawyers in case Tony said something incriminating. Whatever Tony would say, they were backing him. 

Smiling, he looked at the reporters. “You want the truth?”

“Preferably, Mister Stark.”

“Well, the truth is…” Tony took one last look around at the attending people before he smirked and said, “The truth is, I am Iron Man.”

  
  


~~~

Later that day, Tony sat with his whole family. MJ and Ned had wrangled permission to sleep over from their parents and were huddled next to Peter on the big couch. Pepper, Happy, and Morgan had already stored their clothes in one of the bigger guest rooms, little Morgan excited to sleep over at her favorite uncle’s home. Rhodey had been on the phone ever since the conference ended, and looked both pissed and tired, but he was still there, and Vision had brought up the bots, who currently hovered near Peter. 

Ultron was inhabiting one of Tony’s suits, as did JARVIS to sit with them. Tony made a mental note to create one for FRIDAY as well, but for the moment FRI was happily using the freedom she had to inhabit the roombas. Peter’s broken arm was still healing, but his other injuries had already healed nicely, not one scar left. Tony envied him for that.

“So,” Peter started sleepily. Everyone turned their attention solely on Peter, who chuckled nervously. The teen took a few deep breaths before he continued, “These adoption papers… You’re just waiting for a yes or no from me?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to chuckle nervously.  _ 'Good grief, we’re so much alike it’s uncanny.’ _

“Yep. Just say the word and by the end of this month you’re officially Parker-Stark, or, well, still only Parker, if that’s what you want.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

With a wide smile and tears in his eyes, Peter freed himself from the cuddle pile and walked over to Tony to hug him. “Yes! I would love to be adopted by you, Dad.”

A warm feeling of contentment and relief filled the engineer. “Great. I’d love to be your dad, officially and all.”

After the two brunets disengaged from their hug, all of their little family congratulated them and hugged them as well. As Tony looked over his strange assortment of family members, pride and love overwhelmed him. He wasn’t lonely anymore. He hadn’t really been lonely since MIT but never had he felt as complete as he did now.


	21. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets throughout the years
> 
> *whispers* Also the mentioned Ned/Peter/MJ arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.
> 
> Wow, here it is the end. At least for those who do not want to read the second part of the epilogue. All in all, this fic got me seven fills for the TSB and it started with the old tired looking Tony and the second square Irondad.
> 
> I am both glad and sad that the fic is done/completely posted (May the 1st I post the second part of the epilogue but just in case you aren't going to read it😉 ).
> 
> I want to thank everyone who followed till the end, those who left a comment, shared their opinion, those who left a kudos, or just visited at all.
> 
> Also, I want to thank EachPeachPearPlum for all the work and effort she put in beta-ing this work. Thank you!
> 
> So you for the next work around ;-)
> 
> Enjoy~

They settled in a routine. Doing some publicity work here and there, working in the lab together whenever Tony found time and meeting with the rest of the family. Over the years, Tony did less and less for the company and tried not to save the world more than it needed saving, until the moment Peter started at MIT.

The day they got the letter, Tony had felt so very proud of Peter. Sure, there would always be people who’d argue Peter got in only because of Tony, or Tony’s money. But they, and all of their family, knew that it was Peter alone who had managed it.

“Dad! Dad, I got in!” Peter couldn’t contain his excitement. “My school even applied for some scholarships as awards for the debate and robotics club tournaments I won!”

“Really? You know you don’t need any scholarships, though, right? Gimme, kiddo.” 

Peter handed him the letter, looking a bit sheepish as he mumbled, “I sometimes keep forgetting that, Dad.” before bouncing happily and calling his girl- and boyfriend.

Tony read the letter and felt his chest swelling. Tears burned in his eyes. As soon as Peter got off the phone, Tony hugged him tight, whispering, “I’m so proud of you, son.”

Father and son embraced for a long time. If the guests later pointedly ignored the tear stains they had seen, that was very appreciated.

~~~

Tony turned 56 and he felt like a goddamn corpse. Who knew playing superhero with a heart condition would reduce one’s lifespan and health so drastically? Tony sure didn’t. He’d hoped he could still give Peter a few more years to enjoy his life as an employee instead of the boss. 

“Pepper I don’t want to burden him with this yet.”

“Oh, Tony, I understand. Morgan may be way younger, but if I imagined her having to take over my job at Peter’s age? No. 26 is still too young for that much responsibility. But who am I telling that you know it better than most of us.” Pepper was gentle, not necessarily soft, but gentle whenever it concerned Tony or any of the kids. Despite being only a few years younger than her long term friend and boss/co-worker, she was in much better health and had tried more than once to get Tony to stop the hero-ing.

“I know. That’s why I don’t want this for him.”

“How about this? I will step up as a temporary replacement. I am your second in command, after all. We can stretch that to about 2 years before the stock market would be too affected or the board could do anything against it. In that time, we train Peter to take over.”

“If he wants it, I’m game. But… what about Morgan? Won’t she miss her mommy?”

“Morgan is going on and on about an internship she still needs to write an application for.”

“Here? I thought she wanted to become a fashion designer?”

“She wants both, nowadays. So I could have her here for a while, and we’d still see each other more than if she stayed home. Happy is here all the time, as well.”

“Move in. The floor under Peter’s is free. Rhodey is already moving into the penthouse again until he finds someplace else he likes. You guys could move in and save yourself traffic and such.”

Pepper smiled the one smile she only had for Tony. That one which said,  _ you’re being an idiot, but a loveable and adorable idiot and I don’t want you any other way _ .

“Fine. You go and speak with Peter, and I’ll ask my husband what he thinks about this.”

“Well, you got yourself a deal, Miss Potts-Hogan.”

“Will that be all, Mister Stark?”

~~~~

A year after Peter agreed to leave R&D for the CEO office, he, Ned and MJ finally found a state willing to marry them. 

“Dad, god I’m so nervous!” Peter was pacing up and down the room, tugging here and there on his suit. 

Tony sat on the bed, cool and composed. “Son, don’t be. You guys have been with each other for over 8 years. It's about damn time you seal the deal and make me granddad.”

Because of that, Peter tripped, falling into the wardrobe.

“Oh shit, you’re ok?” Tony stood as fast as he could, the nearly silent whirring of the exoskeleton drowned out by loud swearing from the groom.

  
“Thanks, Dad!”

“Hey, everything will be fine. You guys are madly in love with each other. If you can’t make it work, I don’t know who can.” Tony helped Peter up and smiled reassuringly at the young man, who thankfully never decided to follow Tony’s example when it came to relationships.

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Pete. Now, let’s get you married!”

~~~

  
  


A year later, Peter took over SI. Three years after that, Tony did, in fact, become a grandfather.


	22. A final good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's and Tony's life together started with a letter. It's quite poetic that it ended with one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DEATH!, the letter is a bit of a dick move from Tony but Tony is Tony.
> 
> OK, here it is. The final final final part.
> 
> I already told most of everything in the first part of the epilogue, so...
> 
> Enjoy as much as you can.

Peter stood alone beside the hospital bed. The doctors had said it was unlikely that his father would wake up again, and as of yet, they were right. 

Peter was here to say his final goodbye. To hold his father's hand one last time. To hug him and to just burn the image of Tony Stark in his mind for the rest of his life.

“Hey, Dad. I’m not sure how much you can hear of this, or you know, register, but I wanted you to know I’m here. I’ll be here till they come and turn off the machines. I promise you. Morgan and MJ are wrangling SI, Ned is with Maria May and Eddy Richard. Aunt Pep and Uncle Rhodey say hi, too. Happy is trying to contain the chaos like always. J, FRI,  Veronica , KAREN, Ultron, DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers all say hi, too. They miss you, Dad. I miss you.”

Shaking, he took his father's frail hand in his. “I also wanted to thank you. Thank you for being with me since May left. Thank you for defending me, teaching me, raising me. Even though you’re not my biological dad, you have become my dad in every sense. Supporting me and my boy- and girlfriend. Not everyone would have done that. Thank you. You know- for being you.”

He raised Tony’s hand to his cheek and held it there. Tears stained his face, wetting the dry skin. 

“Pete?”

As his name was whispered, a thumb stroked weakly over Peter’s cheek and hazel eyes opened. Tony’s body was old and fragile, hurt and destroyed by his years as Iron Man, but his eyes, his eyes were as sharp as the day Peter first met the man.

“Dad!”

“I love you, Pete. I’m so sorry. I hoped... I hoped I had a few more years in me.” His voice was hoarse and speaking visibly strained him, but Tony continued, “I, I need you to not be angry. Promise me.”

“Why should I?”

“Just please.”

“Yeah sure. What is it, Dad?”

“In the top left drawer, in my bedroom, there’s a letter for you. Read it, please. I wanted to tell you but- I love you, Pete, thank you for being such a wonderful person. You saved me. You really did.”

After that last word, all breath left Tony and the heart monitor slowed until it flatlined. Tony’s eyes stayed open, but the focus, the life, the intellect was gone.

~~~~

Later at home, Peter searched Tony’s bedroom drawer and indeed found a letter.

_ Dear Peter, _

_ I feel like a coward writing a letter to you instead of telling you to your face.  _

_ But somehow it’s poetic, don’t you think? Our relationship, our life as a family, started with a letter, after all. _

_ I hope I have the bravery to tell you in person. If not, well, at least I took this precaution. _

_ Over the years, you’ve helped me become a better version of myself, just like your mom Mary and your dad Richard did. _

_ I’m bad at this, so I’m just going to say it.  _

_ Your mother and Richard, they weren’t sure if Richard was your biological father. I was a possibility as well. Because of this, I sent samples from you and me to a DNA testing lab.  _

_ I never opened the letter. At that point, you already were my son. Blood or no blood, you were Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. You’re my son, just as much as Mary and Richard’s, and as much as May and Benjamin Parker’s.  _

_ I am so proud of you. All that you achieved, all that you are, the person you turned out to be. _

_ I couldn't be prouder. I like to believe the others couldn’t either. _

_ But it feels unjust to not tell you this. To not give you the means to decide if you want to know or not. I hope one day you can forgive me. _

_ I love you 3000 _

_ Yours  _ __   
  


_ Dad _

Peter sat and stared. He stared and stared until his family came. Until every single one of them hugged him. 

~~~

The day his dad was buried, Peter threw the unopened paternity test in the fireplace. Because despite feeling hurt for being lied to so long, Peter thought Tony had been right.

He was the son of all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN, thank you. Thank you for reading. Thank you for staying until the bittersweet end. *hands out tissues if needed* 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you for commenting.
> 
> Thank you for leaving a kudos now and then and thank you for just being you!
> 
> It sure was a journey.

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue is two parts so that ppl who want to avoid the major character death can.  
> In later chapters, there will be drama, action, and fluff. 
> 
> I try to update every 2nd day for now, have fun lovelies.


End file.
